Lágrimas dos Anjos
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Encontros e desencontros, tabus e um amor inabalável. Presente de amigo secreto do fórum Yaoi Paradise. [Yaoi? Lime? Lemon? Algo nesse sentido]
1. Chapter 1

_**Lágrimas dos Anjos**_

_**"O tempo passa. A saudade aumenta. As lembranças torturam. A distância torna-se real. **_

_**Um adeus.**_

_**E cada um de nós seguiu com suas vidas."**_

**I: Saudades**

Além das luzes dos postes, a luz lunar iluminava a rua naquela bela noite estrelada. As pessoas passeavam tranqüilas, respirando enamoradas o romântico ar de Paris. Ao longe, o som de um violino, cujas notas musicais flutuavam no ar alcançando-lhe os ouvidos como um doce sussurro. As estrelas realmente reluziam no céu. E o ar de Paris... nada se comparava a ele!

Quando era criança, ele adorava passear por aquelas ruas com sua mãe. Ainda se lembrava de cada vitrine das lojas na época – e algumas permaneciam quase intocadas. - e das tardes deliciosas naqueles cafés, onde se sentavam nas mesas na calçada e observavam o movimento dos pedestres. Todos enamorados, sentindo a romântica atmosfera de Paris. Ele ainda se lembrava também das noites glamourosas, em que a mãe o levava aos grandes teatros. Com ela ele aprendera a apreciar clássicos, a ser amante das artes, ainda que de certa forma, a paixão pela verdadeira arte estivesse no sangue da maioria dos franceses. Ela o ensinara muitas das coisas que ainda hoje eram preciosas para ele. E sentado na mesinha de um café, na calçada, exatamente como eles costumavam fazer, ele se lembrava de tudo isso e sentia falta dela. Por que talvez apenas ela e mais ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo e ajudá-lo a lidar com aquela saudade sufocante.

Mas ela estava morta. E provavelmente se ela não o houvesse deixado, nos seus dourados dezenove anos, ele não sentisse tanta falta daquela pessoa quanto sentia agora.

oOo

Chovia tanto que ele mal podia enxergar do lado de fora da janela. Mas ele permanecia ali, sentado na poltrona que arrastara para perto da janela, apenas para ver a chuva cair.

_"- A chuva é bela porque lembra as lágrimas dos anjos. É como se uma legião deles chorasse ao mesmo tempo, exprimindo as tristezas daqueles que as guardam para si._

_- Você guarda as suas tristezas, não Camus?_

_- Não. Pois algum anjo as exprime para mim."_

Lágrimas dos anjos. Do jeito que chovia naquela noite, provavelmente fora necessário mais de dez anjos para exprimirem as tristezas dele. Por que aquele sentimento continuava perseguindo-o? Por quê os dias passavam e em vez de a saudade diminuir, só aumentava? Que diabos, ele estava se matando por alguém que nem se importara se ele ia ficar bem ou não. Simplesmente fora embora.

_"Vai ser melhor para você."_

Melhor como? Ele já não agüentava mais sonhar quase toda noite que nada havia acontecido, que não haviam se despedido ou então, que se reencontravam. E as malditas tristezas continuavam guardadas, mesmo que os anjos chorassem um verdadeiro dilúvio, mesmo que ele próprio chorasse... nada exprimia aquilo.

- Lágrimas dos anjos... será que você não está vendo que eles estão exprimindo _as minhas_ saudades?

oOo

Ele olhou para a tela do celular, pensando que se o número de telefone _dele_ estivesse gravado na agenda, naquele momento talvez ele telefonasse. E se o fizesse, o que diria?

"Alô, como vão as coisas? De repente eu me lembrei de você e quis dizer olá!"

Patético. E no entanto, não era o tipo de coisa que Milo faria? Só que Camus apagara seus rastros para que não fosse procurado. Melhor assim, não queria que o grego fosse prejudicado. Era apenas que às vezes ele não evitava de pensar o que teria acontecido se ele não fosse covarde. O que sua mãe teria lhe dito para fazer? Lutar até o fim pelo que era importante para ele. Será que naquele caso ela também diria isso? Será que ela aceitaria que o filho alimentasse aquele tipo de sentimento por outro homem? Será que ela não apoiaria o pai dele na atitude que tomara? Todos não acabariam ficando contra eles, no fim das contas? Fora melhor do jeito que havia sido.

E não haveriam telefonemas agora. Nem aquela voz sempre jovial, mesmo quando a pronúncia do inglês o deixava inseguro. Não haveria mais aquele sorriso que iluminara os dias de Camus na Inglaterra, nem o olhar desafiador e sensual. Não haveriam mais os momentos felizes, engraçados, divertidos ou mesmo aqueles tensos e ruins.

Não haveria mais nada do que ele deixara para trás e nem mesmo aquela atmosfera bela e romântica de Paris poderia dar fim à solidão que se estendia pelos dias, sem fim e desde muito tempo.

oOo

Quando a chuva diminuiu, ele pôde avistar a casa do outro lado da rua. Aquela mesma casa branca com janelinhas pintadas de azul. As luzes estavam todas apagadas, inclusive a da janela para que ele costumara olhar por tantas vezes, procurando aquela conhecida silhueta. Ainda agora, alimentava aquela tola esperança de que um dia ele veria a luz acesa novamente e o desenho perfeito de Camus, parado do outro lado dela, olhando para ele.

Porém a rua escura, exceto pela fraca iluminação dos postes, e vazia o fazia lembrar de um momento que ele daria tudo para esquecer.

_"- Puxa, um encontro secreto, parece que isto está ficando ainda mais excitante!_

_- Milo, não seja bobo. - e ele dera mais um passo na direção do loiro, puxando o próprio capuz para a frente como se não quisesse que ninguém visse seu rosto. - É sério o que eu tenho a dizer e não posso demorar._

_- Assim você me deixa desapontado. Só se me disser que pretende me raptar eu ficarei conformado. _

_- Sinto desapontá-lo então. - olhara-o ternamente, sentindo uma sensação esquisita pelo que deveria dizer. - Falemos sério. Eu vou embora, Milo._

_Ele arregalara os olhos e sentira como se houvesse sido apunhalado sem o menor aviso._

_- Como assim, embora? Pode ir parando Camus, eu já disse que você não tem o melhor jeito para piadas, nem mesmo as de mal gosto!_

_- Infelizmente, não é uma piada de mal gosto. É a verdade. Eu partirei logo e não poderia deixar de me despedir._

_Conforme as palavras eram ditas, parecia que ele ia sendo apunhalado mais e mais vezes. E não queria acreditar. Com toda sua força ele não quisera acreditar._

_- Você não pode estar indo por causa daquilo. E se for, eu irei junto! Eu juro que irei! Eu só sou feliz aqui porque tenho você, Camus. Que se dane o que eles pensam, você não pode ir embora por isso!_

_- Vai ser melhor para você. - ele abaixara o olhar por uma fração de segundo. - E já prolongamos demais isso, pode ser pior. Eu tenho de ir, Milo. Prometa que você vai ficar bem._

_- Camus, você não vai embora. Não sem mim!_

_Camus apenas se inclinara e dera o beijo que Milo jamais se esqueceria. O último. E tão inesquecível quanto o primeiro. _

_Quando ele se dera conta de que o gosto salgado que ficara em sua boca era das lágrimas de seu amado, Camus já havia se afastado e atravessado a rua, entrando em casa e fechando a porta atrás de si, sem olhar para trás."_

Ainda agora, era como se o gosto houvesse permanecido. As lágrimas do único anjo que ele conhecera. Sentia-se tão imbecil por ter permitido que a pessoa a quem ele amara – e ainda amava, como se aquele sentimento só crescesse, dia após dia – partisse, sem deixar qualquer pista. Por quê não o procurava? Por quê mantinha-se prisioneiro naquela casa, naquela terra que desde o começo ele detestara? Por quê ainda era covarde o bastante para permanecer ali, lamentando o maior erro de sua vida?

Mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar é que já era tarde demais para tentar qualquer coisa. O que restava agora era deixar que os anjos exprimissem toda sua dor, pelo resto de seus dias.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**II: Passado**

Era um dia ensolarado e a iluminação do lado de fora da casa era perfeita. O lugar não se comparava com Paris, mas pelo menos não era intenso como Londres. A cidadezinha era melhor do que Camus esperara ao se mudar para lá. A rua era tranqüila e a calmaria do lugar sempre o inspirava para pintar suas telas ou mesmo desenhar nas folhas de sulfite que guardava em uma pasta e não mostrava para ninguém. Os desenhos que fazia nas folhas tinham mais do seu íntimo do que as pinturas nas telas. Para ele, era como se se alguém visse aquela pasta, estivesse desnudando-o por completo e lendo sua alma sem perder um detalhe.

A mãe vira muito daqueles desenhos. Muitos haviam sido feitos para ela. Além dela, só ele próprio tinha conhecimento do conteúdo de sua sagrada pasta. E uma vez que ela deixara este mundo, não havia mais ninguém com quem compartilhar seus segredos. Ele preferia assim.

O pai era distante, mas fazia o possível para tratá-lo bem. Ambos tinham consciência de que a relação pai e filho que poderiam tentar buscar dificilmente seria alcançada, não agora que Camus estava no auge de seus dezenove anos e vivera tanto tempo de sua vida ao lado da mãe e de mais ninguém. Ele não cobrava que o pai fizesse seu papel, depois de tanto tempo e também não se importava se não desempenhava o papel de filho. Eles apenas dividiam a mesma casa e Camus era grato pela hospitalidade do pai, que nem mesmo oferecera qualquer recusa quando o jovem pedira para utilizar o espaço do sótão para guardar seus materiais de pintura e até mesmo fazer dali seu estúdio. Viviam num regime de cooperação mútua, sem que se aprofundassem em saber a respeito um do outro. Eram quase como estranhos dividindo o mesmo teto, num pacto silencioso.

Ainda que morar na Inglaterra não estivesse nos planos do francês, ali acabara sendo seu porto seguro. A morte da mãe o pegara de surpresa e fizera com que o curso de sua vida mudasse radicalmente. Ela sofrera um grave acidente e morrera no hospital. Suas últimas palavras haviam sido para o filho único e fora devido a elas que Camus procurara o pai. Ela havia pedido que ele o localizasse e pedisse a ele que o abrigasse, ainda que por pouco tempo. Eles possuíam uma casa na França e Camus sabia que poderia se sustentar sozinho, mesmo que com alguma dificuldade. Mas no leito de morte, a mãe insistira veemente que ele fosse viver com o pai. Em respeito a ela, a quem ele amava tanto, ele realizara seu desejo.

Não havia sido tão ruim. Perder a mãe fora um golpe muito forte e a mudança e o estabelecimento daquela convivência com o homem que também o gerara, mas a quem ele mal conhecia o haviam feito ter mais coisas com que se preocupar. De certa forma, aliviara o impacto da dor que sofrera. Em Paris ele se defrontaria com tudo que lembrava sua amada mãe e seria muito mais difícil. Podia ser que o instinto materno dela houvesse lhe dito isso. Fosse o que fosse, o fato é que aos poucos ele se adaptara ao novo lar. Não tivera tanto problema com a língua, já que devido ao grande número de pessoas de diferentes países que ele e a falecida mãe conheciam, o inglês fora uma língua que ele necessitara aprender e dominava razoavelmente bem. Em um mês vivendo na cidade inglesa sua pronúncia já estava beirando a perfeição.

Já fazia quase um ano que ele estava vivendo ali e então, acostumado com a rotina. O pai ficava quase o dia todo fora, às vezes passava até mesmo os finais de semana trabalhando. Camus pudera entender bem que de maneira alguma o relacionamento dele com sua mãe poderia ter ido longe. Ela era muito cheia de vida, sempre almejava divertir-se a aproveitar os dias com intensidade. Dedicava-se ao trabalho, mas não deixava que nada abalasse sua vida social. A verdade é que ela sabia conciliar tudo muito bem, mas sem dúvidas na agenda do marido haviam poucos horários livres para ela que ela pudesse conciliar com sua própria agenda.

Para Camus, era ótimo que passasse a maior parte do tempo sozinho. Sentia-se mais a vontade assim. E quando o dia estava claro daquele jeito, era comum para ele sentar-se nos degraus em frente a porta de casa e fazer seus desenhos, deixando que a luz do sol e seus sentimentos se mesclassem para a criação de suas obras. Quando ele desenhava à luz do sol, isto conferia à seus desenhos maior vivacidade.

Ouviu o barulho que cortara o silêncio da rua geralmente calma e ergueu o olhar. Um caminhão estacionara em frente a casa do outro lado da rua, seguido por mais um carro. Notou sem muito interesse que eram os vizinhos novos que estavam se mudando. Realmente a placa indicando que o imóvel estava a venda desaparecera fazia algumas semanas. Voltou a concentrar-se no desenho, sentindo como se o que estava ao seu redor desaparecesse.

Ele nem ao menos percebeu que do outro lado da rua, o rapaz loiro que acabara de saltar do carro ficara algum tempo observando-o, antes de adentrar o novo lar.

oOo

A casa era sem dúvidas maior do que a que eles tinham na Grécia e o bairro aparentava ser bom, ainda que pouco movimentado demais para o gosto de Milo. E ele sabia que usaria isso de argumento para reclamar pela mudança, como vinha fazendo há meses. Não estava nada satisfeito em ter de sair de seu país. Na Grécia ele tinha seus amigos, sua rotina, os lugares onde mais amava estar. Para piorar a situação, ele falava inglês muito mal. Porém o pai dele não iria querer saber como ele ia se virar ali, não era mesmo? Um político ambicioso, que não se dera muito bem em sua terra natal, aproveitara seus contatos e uma boa proposta de um amigo para deixar por algum tempo o cargo no partido liberal de Atenas e arriscar a sorte no cenário político inglês. A esposa o apoiava, o que era de se esperar, já que ela nunca ia contra as vontades dele. O filho? Protestara até ser vencido.

Provavelmente um dos motivos que mais propiciava o desentendimento entre Milo e seu pai era a personalidade idêntica dos dois. A teimosia de ambos e o gosto por sempre se posicionar contra a opinião do outro, ainda que soubesse que ele estava certo fazia com que vivessem numa constante tensão. Especialmente agora com aquela mudança.

A sra. Hadjidakis guiava os homens do serviço de mudança enquanto o marido observava maravilhado os quatro cantos da casa e o filho corria para o quarto que seria dele. A vista não era das melhores. Tudo o que ele podia ver era a casa do outro lado da rua. Sentiu uma saudade intensa da casa na Grécia, com vista para o mar. Era uma droga ser tão dependente do pai. Não fosse por isto, Milo nunca teria vindo com os pais para a Inglaterra. E por quê eles não podiam morar em Londres? Certamente lá era mais divertido e movimentado. O loiro cruzou os braços sobre o batente da janela, olhando entediado para a rua vazia. Observou curioso que o vizinho da casa da frente continuava sentado na porta, desenhando. O que será que ele desenhava, que mantinha tanto sua concentração? Se não fosse um novato ali, Milo certamente faria algo para tentar tirar a concentração dele. Seria tão divertido!

Riu da própria idéia, pensando que ganharia um inimigo imediatamente. Era melhor deixar aquilo de lado, o ruivo talvez fosse um dos poucos garotos da idade dele na rua, então em vez de arrumar inimizade talvez fosse melhor tentar fazer amizade. Isso se ele conseguisse falar alguma coisa que o rapaz entendesse, pois por certo gaguejaria, se atrapalharia, misturaria grego com inglês e seu sotaque seria um desastre. Sentiu-se um peixe fora do mar. Maldita mudança!

- E então filho, o que achou do seu quarto?

- Chama isso de quarto? É só um cômodo vazio cheio de pó. E a vista é uma droga. Isso responde sua pergunta, pai?

O loiro alto e imponente respirou fundo, parado na porta do quarto. A expressão dura em seu olhar demonstrava que ele não gostara nada da resposta do filho.

- Bom, pois eu espero que você comece a ver algo de bom nele. Afinal vai ser seu quarto por muito tempo.

- Até que eu possa voltar para a Grécia.

O pai deu-lhe as costas.

- Não acho que deva contar com isso tão cedo.

Milo praguejou quando o pai deixou o quarto. Começara a odiar ainda mais aquele lugar!

oOo

Já era costume para Camus passar algum tempo no sótão a noite, fosse pintando ou apenas buscando inspiração nos quadros já prontos, ou mesmo lendo as biografias de seus ídolos da arte e livros de filosofia, assunto que lhe fascinava.

Naquela noite em especial, seu pai chegara mais cedo e eles haviam jantado juntos, como sempre sem trocar muitas palavras. Camus perguntara educadamente como havia sido o dia do pai e este lhe perguntara como ele havia passado e se trabalhara bastante em suas telas. Depois da refeição o jovem quem desfez a mesa e então subiu para o sótão. O pai certamente ainda passaria horas no escritório que se localizava no térreo, trabalhando.

Era noite de lua cheia e o céu estava limpo e estrelado. Camus não pôde deixar de se inspirar com aquilo e olhando pela pequena janela redonda começou a pintar uma lua tão redonda e brilhante quanto a que reluzia no céu, preenchendo a tela com seus adorados traços surrealistas. Só os verdadeiros apreciadores da arte poderiam compreender os sentimentos que ele colocava em seus quadros. Os sentimentos que ele jamais partilhara com alguém além da mãe. Alguns, nem mesmo com ela.

Enquanto lançava seus olhares casuais para a janela, antes de voltar a atenção para a tela, olhou de relance para a casa do outro lado da rua, vendo muitas das luzes acesas. Os novos vizinhos talvez tivessem algum trabalho até colocar tudo em ordem.

Camus nem mesmo notou a silhueta numa das janelas do segundo andar, que ficavam em direção ao do seu próprio quarto. Num instante já estava mergulhado no universo surreal de sua obra.

oOo

Ainda haviam caixas espalhadas por toda a casa, com uma série de coisas que ainda deveriam ser desembaladas e colocadas em seus devidos lugares. A sra. Hadjidakis planejava contratar uma empregada logo, seria muito útil com tantas tarefas a serem feitas.

O primeiro jantar na casa até que havia sido tranqüilo. O pai de Milo parecia estar fazendo um esforço imenso para não perder a paciência com o filho, o que evitou que qualquer provocação fosse levada adiante. Pouco depois da refeição todos se recolheram; estavam exaustos da viagem, ainda que houvessem passado três dias em um hotel.

Milo, entretanto, não estava realmente com sono quando entrou no cômodo que agora estava um pouco mais parecido com um quarto, com a cama já montada em um canto e seu guarda-roupa já com algumas roupas dentro. Por outro lado, ainda haviam caixas empilhadas em um canto do cômodo e faltavam alguns cuidados para que aquele se transformasse num legítimo quarto.

Ele trocou de roupa e voltou a parar diante da janela, ainda um pouco inconformado com a vista. Depois de passearem pelos pontos da rua que podiam alcançar, seus olhos pousaram na janelinha redonda da casa da frente. Pôde distinguir não muito claramente os contornos escuros de uma pessoa que parecia estar pintando. Seria o ruivo que outrora estivera desenhando na porta de casa? Era provável.

Milo ficou observando-o um bom tempo, quase sentindo a aura suave de Camus enquanto colocava seu coração naquele quadro. Quando foi dormir, estava um tanto curioso a respeito do rapaz.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

**III: Início**

Levou duas semanas para que Milo tomasse coragem de atravessar a rua e falar com o vizinho. Muitas vezes ele ficara espiando da janela de seu quarto, para então descer decidido para a sala, abrir a porta da casa e sair até a soleira apenas para lançar um olhar rápido ao jovem desenhista e desistir, fechando a porta atrás de si e encostando-se nela, com um suspiro.

Naquela tarde ele havia ensaiado em frente ao espelho as palavras, só saindo dali quando achou que seu sotaque já não estava tão ruim. Só esperava não esquecer tudo quando o ruivo respondesse em seu perfeito timbre britânico. Seria uma saia justa daquelas!

Quando abriu a porta e saiu para a rua, viu que como sempre Camus estava concentradíssimo em seu desenho. Ficou algum tempo observando-o, incerto se ia ser bem recebido; talvez o garoto não quisesse ser incomodado. Ensaiou as palavras em sua mente mais uma vez e então com um aceno de cabeça decidido seguiu adiante.

Camus só se deu conta da aproximação quando a luz que atingia a folha de papel foi substituída por uma sombra. Estava tão mergulhado nas linhas de grafite meticulosamente desenhadas sobre o papel que quase teve um sobressalto. Ergueu o olhar e se deparou com um loiro de olhos azuis desafiadores, a quem ele reconheceu ser o vizinho que se mudara recentemente. O que ele estaria querendo, para encará-lo daquela forma? Camus preparou-se para responder a altura, fosse lá o que aquele rapaz estivesse pretendendo.

Como mais temia, Milo esqueceu as palavras que havia ensaiado tanto. Começou com um gaguejo incerto para por fim dizer um "Hello" extremamente inseguro.

Camus não respondeu ao cumprimento. Estava perplexo com a atitude daquele jovem que parecia ter a sua idade. Apesar de não sair muito de casa ali na Inglaterra, Camus conhecia bem os traços dos ingleses para saber que o loiro era tão estrangeiro quanto ele.

- Você não é daqui. - disse finalmente.

Milo hesitou em responder, escolhendo as palavras para não falar errado.

- Não, eu me mudei há quase três semanas. - sorriu.

Pelo sotaque, Camus não podia dizer com certeza de onde ele era. Provavelmente europeu também, pelos traços, do sul da Europa.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. - disse devagar, para que Milo o compreendesse bem. - Eu disse que você não é inglês.

Desta feita, Milo pareceu ofendido. Estava por demais deslocado com aqueles olhos azuis gélidos e meticulosos medindo-o antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Sem que pensasse em algo melhor para dizer, retrucou:

- Você também não é daqui!

Camus quase riu da maneira com a qual o loiro disse aquilo. Era como se o acusasse.

- Não, eu não sou.

Milo não soube o que dizer. De todas as respostas que esperara, esta não era uma delas. Ficou calado e então olhou para o desenho apoiado no colo do ruivo. Antes que pudesse atentar para o que era o desenho, Camus fechou a pasta.

- Bem, mas você ainda não me disse o que deseja. - Camus se levantou, ficando frente a frente a ele.

- Ahm isso... - como se de repente se sentisse mais seguro, Milo prosseguiu. - Bem, como você sabe eu me mudei para cá há pouco tempo e ainda não conheço ninguém. Não vi ninguém da minha idade por aqui além de você e então pensei que poderíamos...

- Não estou interessado. - replicou Camus antes que ele terminasse, dando-lhe as costas.

- Ei, espere! - Milo puxou-o pelo ombro, irritado. - Você pode não ter ido com a minha cara, mas isso não te dá o direito de agir assim comigo! Seu... - soltou uma ofensa em grego.

- Ah, você é da Grécia. - Camus afastou a mão de seu ombro, como se afastasse um inseto. - Bem, eu já disse, não estou interessado, sinto muito.

Milo permaneceu ali parado por algum tempo, mesmo depois que Camus sumira dentro da casa. Quando voltou para a própria casa estava irritado com aquele gringo metido, com aquele lugar, com a Inglaterra, com os pais e com aquela casa. E estava sobretudo irritado consigo mesmo por ter feito papel de idiota na frente daquele rapaz. Quem o ruivo pensava que era?

Jogou-se na cama, olhando para o teto branco e sentindo-se patético. Nunca lhe aconteceria algo assim na Grécia. Se ele pudesse, voltaria correndo para lá. Se pudesse, nunca teria saído de lá.

oOo

Não demorou para que Camus se arrependesse de seu comportamento. Agira de forma contrária a tudo o que sua mãe lhe ensinara. Ele não conhecia o vizinho, não tinha razão alguma para tratá-lo mal. Entendia como ele devia estar se sentindo deslocado num país diferente do seu, numa casa totalmente nova. Talvez eles tivessem muito em comum e fosse bom que se tornassem amigos, mas Camus nunca tivera um amigo de verdade antes. A única pessoa para quem ele dedicara todos seus sentimentos estava morta e ele não queria sentir a dor de perder alguém que gostasse de novo. Claro que ninguém nunca seria como sua mãe fora, mas encarar a morte era doloroso. Ele estava bem vivendo solitariamente naquele lar onde seu pai respeitava seu espaço. Não estava interessado na amizade do loiro.

Mas ainda assim, sabia que nada disso justificava sua atitude. Quando houvesse uma oportunidade, iria se desculpar. Não que estivesse esperando que o jovem aceitasse suas desculpas; ele estaria em seu total direito de não fazê-lo.

Subitamente, Camus sentiu-se muito saudoso da mãe. Jamais teria agido daquela forma se ela ainda estivesse ao lado dele, para orientá-lo. Ela devia estar muito desapontada com o comportamento dele.

Entrou no quarto e guardou a pasta dentro da gaveta no guarda-roupas. Será que o garoto vira o desenho? Esperava que não, ninguém deveria ver aqueles desenhos, muito menos um desconhecido! Seguro de que havia fechado a pasta a tempo, saiu do quarto indo para a cozinha almoçar. Provavelmente passaria o resto da tarde pintando. Estava ansioso por começar um quadro novo e diferente de todos os outros!

oOo

Passou-se mais de um mês desde que os Hadjidakis haviam se mudado para a Inglaterra e até então, Camus e Milo não haviam se falado novamente. Para Camus a rotina prosseguiu quase como antes, não fosse pelo quadro que ele iniciara naquela tarde mal-sucedida em que falara com Milo pela primeira vez. A tela estava coberta e encostada em algum canto do sótão e ele não tinha a menor intenção de finalizá-la.

Para Milo, as coisas só haviam se tornado mais chatas. Seus pais já haviam arranjado quase tudo para que ele ingressasse em uma faculdade no segundo semestre e estavam insistindo para que ele estudasse ao menos um pouco já que teria de passar pelo vestibular dali a um mês e meio. Ele a princípio recusara-se terminantemente a ir para a universidade, o que gerara uma tensão crescente entre ele e o pai. Por fim, vendo que seria o único prejudicado com aquela atitude, passou a fingir que estudava. Não tinha a menor intenção de ir para aquela faculdade ou qualquer outra que fosse. Nunca fora muito fã dos estudos e sabia que seria ainda mais difícil aprender num país cuja língua ele ainda não dominava bem. Nem estava disposto a tentar.

E para aumentar sua própria irritação, ele ainda se pegava observando o vizinho estrangeiro fazendo suas pinturas no sótão. Embora ainda sentisse raiva ao lembrar de como o jovem o tratara, sentia uma fascinação pela aura que ele transmitia quando pintava que era inevitável continuar assistindo-o. De qualquer forma, ele não ia saber, então estava tudo bem.

Uma das coisas que ajudavam a melhorar consideravelmente o humor de Milo era andar de bicicleta. Fazendo isso ele já se adaptara melhor ao bairro e conhecera algumas pessoas, mas para sua infelicidade parecia que a maior parte da população era da terceira-idade. O decorrer das semanas só o fazia achar o lugar mais entediante.

Era manhã quando a sra. Hadjidakis pediu a Milo que fosse ao mercado comprar algumas coisas e ele saiu com sua bicicleta, já conhecendo o trajeto de cór. Estava andando pelos corredores do mercado, procurando os mantimentos que a mãe pedira quando teve o desprazer de se deparar com Camus. Ia ignorá-lo por completo e não esperava realmente que o ruivo lhe desse alguma atenção.

- Ei. - ouviu a voz atrás de si e conteve-se para não responder.

- Hadjidakis, estou falando com você.

Como ele sabia seu sobrenome?

- Desculpe, mas eu não estou interessado. - replicou, lançando um olhar felino para o ruivo.

- Olha, você está certo pela sua atitude. Eu só queria dizer que sinto muito por tratar você daquele jeito, mas não precisa aceitar minhas desculpas se não quiser, okay?

Com um aceno breve de cabeça, Camus se afastou, deixando mais uma vez Milo perplexo e sem ação.

Depois de tanto tempo se culpando por aquilo, estava feito, ele havia se desculpado. Era bom estar em paz consigo mesmo mais uma vez. Não fosse por aquele quadro incompleto e incompreensível...

Camus estava caminhando pela calçada, perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto carregava alguns pacotes quando a bicicleta começou a acompanhá-lo em seu passo rápido.

- Quer uma carona?

- Não, obrigado.

- Quer que eu te ajude a carregar estas coisas?

- Não, obrigado.

- Você é um artista ou alguma coisa assim? Ou pelo menos está tentando ser?

A pergunta surpreendeu-o.

- Não, por quê pensou isso?

- É que eu sempre vejo você desenhando ou pintando e... - Milo subitamente lembrou-se de que não devia confessar que ficava observando-o. - Então eu achei isso. De onde você é?

- França.

- Ah... então é por isso!

- A arte grega também é muito famosa.

- É, mas mais pela antigüidade. Acho que os franceses têm mais jeito para essas coisas, no fim das contas. - fez uma pausa. - Você já expôs seus quadros em algum lugar?

- Como sabe dos meus quadros?

- Da janela do meu quarto... dá para ver você pintando.

"Apesar de tudo... ele tem me observado!?"

- Não, ainda não expus nenhum.

- Ah... mas você já mostrou para alguém?

- Já.

Normalmente, não seria difícil para Milo ter o atrevimento de pedir para ver os quadros. Mas com Camus ele sentia que era bom ir devagar ou o garoto seria hostil com ele e com razão.

- Olha, sobre aquilo lá... eu te desculpo sim. Acabei atrapalhando sua concentração né? - sorriu, sem graça. - Mas...

Estavam chegando perto de suas casas. De repente, Milo sentiu-se receoso de que seu quase monólogo fosse acabar ali.

- ...Sobre sermos amigos, tem certeza de que não está interessado? - perguntou como se estivesse vendendo algo.

Camus não respondeu até que parassem em frente de sua casa. Não estava bem certo do que responder. Uma parte sua dizia que ele não tinha nada a perder, o fato de aceitar a amizade do loiro não ia fazer com que ele se apegasse totalmente a ele a ponto de fazê-lo sofrer por isso. Só se tornaria arriscado se ele deixasse as coisas ultrapassarem os limites. Entretanto, aceitar já poderia ser uma grande responsabilidade. Ele não sabia se estava preparado para se relacionar com alguém, fosse como fosse.

- Como é seu nome?

- Milo.

- Você parece mais confiante com seu inglês, Milo.

- É, na verdade eu ando treinando mais. - sorriu.

- Se tiver interesse de ver alguns de meus quadros, pode vir aqui qualquer hora dessas.

Milo mal pôde acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Um tanto estranho, aquele francês. Parecia sua maneira de dizer que estava interessado na amizade de Milo. Já era um começo.

- Obrigado, eu realmente gostaria. - estava mais uma vez atrapalhado com as palavras, mas dessa vez porque nunca fora tão polido daquele jeito. - Aliás, qual o seu nome?

- Camus.

- Bem, então até mais, Camus. Se eu demorar muito minha mãe vai me dar uns puxões de orelha. - sorriu novamente e mesmo que Camus não soubesse naquele momento, fora ali que aquele sorriso o encantara, pela primeira vez.

- Então é melhor você correr.

Os dois trocaram um aceno e Milo atravessou a rua muito contente. Fosse lá o que houvesse feito Camus agir com ele daquela forma grosseira da primeira vez, agora já havia passado e ele estava curioso por conhecê-lo melhor. Sentia que iam ser bons amigos.

Camus ainda se indagava se fizera bem. Ele estava tão acostumado a ser uma pessoa sozinha que a simples idéia de ter um amigo chegava a ser amedrontadora. Deixou os pacotes em cima da mesa da cozinha com uma esperança oculta em seu íntimo de que Milo não estivesse realmente pretendendo se aproximar dele.

Mas logo provou-se que sua esperança fora em vão.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

**IV: Amizade**

Foi um momento absolutamente estranho, surpreendente e engraçado. Camus não pôde entender a expressão de Milo até que ele saísse de seu aparente pasmo e explicasse.

- É a primeira vez que eu te vejo rir! Na verdade eu cheguei a pensar que você nem soubesse fazer isso. - dessa vez quem riu foi ele. - E olha que eu já contei piadas bem engraçadas para testar essa sua habilidade.

Camus pareceu um tanto sem graça.

- Não... não é nada disso. Eu apenas... - viu que o amigo não parara de rir. - Bem, deixa para lá.

- Você devia fazer isso mais vezes, sabe? - Milo ergueu-se do enorme pufe azul. - Mas e então, já decidiu o que vamos fazer? Eu ainda voto em fazer boas ações aos velhinhos do bairro.

- Como se isso combinasse com você. - retrucou sarcasticamente, dando a pincelada final na tela. - Que tal ficou?

- Se eu disser que está perfeito você vai dizer que eu não tenho olhar crítico. - cruzou os braços e fingiu que observava o quadro nos mínimos detalhes. - Talvez eu deva dizer que as cores estão muito frias e os traços muito... ahm... Ah, não adianta! Está perfeito Camus, você não tem noção do quanto seus quadros são lindos?!

- Pela milésima vez, Milo Hadjidakis você _não_ tem olhar crítico.

- Posso não ter, mas tenho um coração bondoso que pede para que nós façamos boas ações aos velhinhos.

Camus não pôde se conter e riu mais uma vez.

- É, você realmente fica bem fazendo isso.

Se alguém perguntasse aos dois como a amizade deles havia chegado àquele ponto, nenhum deles saberia explicar exatamente. Se em algum momento Camus tentara colocar uma barreira entre eles, não havia sido eficaz. Ele não podia imaginar como seria não ter a amizade de Milo. Quase havia se esquecido de como era ter alguém observando enquanto ele produzia seus quadros e com quem ele podia compartilhar os sentimentos e idéias que estava depositando nos contornos coloridos sobre as telas. Além disso, eles se viam com muita freqüência – o que talvez fosse motivo para que tivessem brigas tempestuosas que logo passavam e eram esquecidas – e sempre andavam juntos pelo bairro tranqüilo, na inseparável bicicleta de Milo. Eles não se sentiam mais sós e a sensação de ter um amigo era incomparável.

Milo levara três dias para criar coragem de arriscar ir visitar Camus e perguntar se ele ainda pretendia mostrar-lhe seus quadros. Talvez o francês dissesse que havia mudado de idéia e fosse até mais grosseiro do que naquele primeiro momento. Quando ele tocou a campainha, depois de um momento de hesitação, sentiu leves ímpetos de sair correndo. E esperando que a mãe ou o pai de Camus atendessem a porta, ficou surpreso quando o próprio quem o atendeu.

- Ah... oi.

Se ele apenas respondesse com um "oi" soaria extremamente idiota. Enquanto pensava no que dizer, observou Camus, que estava usando um avental branco com pequenas manchas coloridas de tinta.

- Eu... fiquei pensando se... se eu poderia ver os seus quadros hoje. - sorriu.

- Ahm... claro. Entre.

Milo teve a impressão de que não conseguiria mover as pernas, mas deu dois passos hesitantes e vendo que as pernas o obedeciam, adentrou a casa.

Camus não esperara que ele realmente viesse e estava incerto a respeito de como agir. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo matar a curiosidade, ver alguns quadros e então depois ele iria embora e estaria acabado.

- Bela casa. - disse Milo, tentando puxar assunto, ainda que não estivesse mentindo. Observara a casa e percebera, sem realmente se dar conta, de que faltava um toque feminino nela. Apesar disso, era bem organizada. Um ambiente que parecia combinar com Camus.

- Obrigado. - Camus seguiu até a escadaria pouco a frente do hall de entrada. - Por aqui.

Quando Milo se viu dentro do pequeno sótão cheio de telas espalhadas pelas paredes e algumas encostadas em um canto do chão e com o cavalete próximo a janelinha redonda, exatamente do jeito que ele costumava ver junto à silhueta de Camus, pensou que estivesse tendo um sonho muito maluco. Nunca imaginara de verdade que poderia estar ali. Como se estivesse hipnotizado, começou a andar pelo cômodo, observando cada tela, ainda mais fascinado do que quando apenas observava Camus trabalhando nelas. Sentia aquela mesma aura doce, sensível e estranhamente distante emanar com mais força dali.

- São... perfeitos. - disse, em tom sonhador.

Camus ficou parado próximo à escada que dava saída do sotão para o corredor. Poucas pessoas haviam visto seus quadros, mas sem dúvidas nenhuma olhara para eles daquela forma. Especialmente alguém leigo no assunto.

- Receio que você não tenha um olhar crítico, mas obrigado.

Milo sorrira e voltara a observar atentamente cada tela, encantado como nunca na vida. Estava até mesmo surpreso como algo daquele tipo podia fasciná-lo tanto. Sempre achara qualquer tipo de arte muito maçante.

E eles realmente não saberiam explicar como, mas fora a partir dali que uma porta para a amizade dos dois se abrira.

oOo

- Eu não entendo essas coisas e na verdade, não faço a menor questão sabe... - Milo olhou entediado para os livros abertos a sua frente.

- Faltam menos de dez dias para o seu vestibular, você realmente tem de estudar. Agora ahm vamos ver... - Camus olhou para a folha em suas mãos, com algumas questões que ele estava praticamente obrigando Milo a resolver.

Milo fechou o livro de Química e cruzou os braços sobre ele.

- Eu agradeço a sua intenção, mas Camus, você sabe que eu não quero ir para essa faculdade! Se eu for, provavelmente terei de morar no campus e... - olhou para o amigo com um olhar que expressava uma tristeza sincera. - poxa, você é meu melhor amigo, eu não quero passar tanto tempo longe sem poder falar com você!

- Ah mon ami, - suspirou Camus, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro dele. - você não sabe que para isso existe telefone, internet, celular...?

- Não é a mesma coisa! - fez um ar emburrado. - De mais a mais, Londres é muito movimentada!

- E não é você quem reclama dessa cidadezinha pacata em que vivemos? Vamos Milo, você não está me convencendo e sabe disso. Pare de agir como um bebê mimado e abra esse livro. Ainda temos uma tarde inteira para estudar.

- Hunf. Do jeito que você fala parece a coisa mais divertida do mundo! - reclamou, voltando a abrir o livro mesmo que a contragosto.

Camus sabia que era importante e muito bom que Milo cursasse uma faculdade e estava incentivando-o da melhor forma possível desde que haviam se tornado amigos. Mas quando Milo reclamava que não queria ir estudar em Londres porque eles ficariam mais tempo sem poderem se ver, no fundo ele também detestava a idéia. Entretanto, sabia que não devia agir de forma egoísta. Às vezes ele se culpava por ter se deixado apegar tanto ao grego, especialmente quando sentia ímpetos de aproximar-se mais, como se a presença de Milo fosse vital. Ele então pensava em se afastar, porém acabava apenas afastando aquelas idéias e desejos e agindo da forma que deveria ser natural. Talvez naquele período os sentimentos de ambos estivessem aflorando ou talvez fosse apenas que a amizade que eles nutriam era forte demais. O fato era que em algum momento, em que eles não saberiam dizer com certeza, aquela pura amizade se transformara em algo mais.

E desencadeara os dias mais belos e os dias mais tristes de suas vidas.

oOo

A chuva que despencara de repente era torrencial. Era um fim de tarde e eles estavam no quarto de Milo, depois de mais umas tortuosas horas de estudo.

- É melhor você esperar a chuva passar.

- Eu não sou feito de açúcar e de qualquer forma, é só atravessar a rua.

- Que diferença faz se ficar uns minutos a mais? Com um tempo desses até seu pai vai chegar mais tarde. - Milo desviou o olhar do amigo, voltando-se para a janela. - Você não acha que isso daria um bom quadro?

- O que?

- Essa chuva, as cores escuras no céu... parece bem algo que você saberia transformar em um quadro lindo.

- Não sei se devo confiar na opinião de alguém que diz que todos os meus quadros são perfeitos.

- Eu digo que eles são porque são!

Camus aproximou-se da janela também, vendo a água que batia violenta contra a vidraça.

- Talvez isso desse um bom quadro. A chuva é bela porque lembra as lágrimas dos anjos. É como se uma legião deles chorasse ao mesmo tempo, exprimindo as tristezas daqueles que as guardam para si.

- Você guarda as suas tristezas, não Camus? - Milo perguntou, olhando pela janela com ar distante.

Camus pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Não. Pois algum anjo as exprime para mim.

- Hoje eles devem estar expressando muitas tristezas! Que temporal!

- Talvez também seja uma forma de expressarem alegria, quem sabe?

- Seja o que for, eu acho bom que você fique por aqui mesmo! Vai que de repente você pisa lá fora e descobre que é um torrão de açúcar em forma humana!?

Camus riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Você tem uma imaginação tão fértil, Milo.

- Imaginação fértil? Pode até ser, mas é melhor não arriscar não é, meu amigo açucarado?

Naquele dia faltava menos de uma semana para o vestibular de Milo.

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

**V: Descoberta**

Ironia do destino ou o que quer que fosse, os fatos se desenrolaram com uma rapidez incrível. Como um castelo de cartas de baralho destruído por uma brisa, Camus presenciou aqueles acontecimentos sem ter tempo de digeri-los. Quando deu por si, era tarde para voltar atrás.

Eles estavam totalmente envolvidos e dessa vez, era bem mais que amizade.

Se fosse para escolher um momento que marcasse onde aquilo começara, Camus escolheria o dia em que Milo foi para Londres. O grego iria passar uma semana lá, tempo em que conheceria o campus da universidade onde seus pais tanto almejavam que ele estudasse, prestaria o vestibular e aguardaria até que seu pai encontrasse todos os políticos com quem planejava conversar, fosse em encontros formais ou jantares da elite em que seus adoráveis anfitriões escolhiam as pessoas mais influentes possíveis para serem as atrações da noite. Nestas ocasiões, Milo permaneceria no pequeno quarto de hotel, pensando que seria muito melhor estar naquela cidade pacata habitada por velhos onde pelo menos ele tinha seu melhor amigo. "Se ao menos o Camus estivesse aqui, as coisas poderiam ser mais divertidas...", ele ficaria a pensar.

Quando o dia da viagem chegou, eles despediram-se calorosamente, quase como se fossem ficar um ano sem se ver.

- Boa sorte e por favor, não vá errar as questões de propósito!

- Como advinhou que essa seria minha estratégia?

- Se você fizer isso, nunca mais fale comigo.

- Você não está falando sério.

- Ah sim, eu estou. - Camus encarou-o e ele soube que era verdade. - Cuide-se, mon ami.

Milo assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Você também!

Eles trocaram um aperto de mão, parados em frente a casa de Camus. Estranhamente, naquele momento ele sentiu uma vontade repentina e forte de abraçar Milo, mas achou aquilo absurdo e deu um passo inconsciente para trás.

Durante aquela semana em que Milo esteve ausente, a imagem do sorriso dele antes de atravessar a rua e sumir dentro do carro prata o perseguiu, fixa e nítida em sua mente.

oOo

No terceiro dia em que Milo estava em Londres, exatamente o dia em que ele realizaria a prova, Camus pegou a tela que há muito estivera coberta e esquecida em um canto do sótão e colocou-a no cavalete, descobrindo-a devagar como se fosse sagrada e ao mesmo tempo, o amedrontasse. E lá estava o simples esboço feito de linhas fracas, o formato de um rosto emoldurado por fios cacheados e os olhos recém começados. Camus sentiu uma sensação estranha atravessá-lo, mas decidido, pegou seus materiais e com o pincel em punhos deu continuidade ao quadro, colocando mais dos seus sentimentos nele do que jamais colocara em qualquer outro. Aquela tela seria como os preciosos desenhos guardados na pasta preta; ninguém mais veria.

Em Londres, as coisas eram mais chatas do que Milo previra. Sua única satisfação era a quase certeza de que se saíra muito mal na prova. Ainda que pudesse ouvir a voz do amigo em sua mente repreendendo-o por não se esforçar, ele não fizera muita questão de dar seu melhor no vestibular. Encarara aquele pequeno caderno de questões como um inimigo que o separaria de alguém que lhe era especial e de momentos que não queria deixar de viver. Ele nem mesmo questionou a intensidade de seus sentimentos, achando, mesmo que houvesse tido tantos outros amigos na Grécia, que a intensidade da amizade dele com Camus era absolutamente normal. O francês era seu único e melhor amigo, não era natural que se sentisse assim com relação a ele?

Mas ao fim daquela semana, Camus não pensava dessa maneira com relação a si mesmo. Sabia que havia algo de errado com o que se passava em seu coração e decidiu que por mais doloroso que pudesse ser, desta vez ele teria de se afastar de Milo a qualquer custo. Como encará-lo, sem sentir que estaria mentindo? Omitir o que sentia não seria uma forma de mentira e então, uma traição?

Na véspera do retorno de Milo, antes de dormir Camus subiu até o sotão e olhou para o quadro finalmente terminado, ainda apoiado no cavalete. O rosto moreno retratado sobre a tela parecia ganhar vida com a luz da lua batendo sobre ele, fraca e sobrenatural. Os cabelos loiros poderiam ser comparados com o brilho da luz do sol e nos olhos azuis Camus conseguira reproduzir o brilho a um só tempo infantil e sensual. Sentiu mais uma vez aquela estranha sensação latejar dentro de si e então deixou o cômodo, tentando alimentar o fio de esperança de que quando visse o amigo novamente se daria conta de que estivera errado com relação aos próprios sentimentos.

Os sonhos que ele teve naquela noite, porém, não lhe deram tanta certeza disso.

oOo

Ainda que algo lhe dissesse para não ir, quando ele ouviu a campainha tocar, olhou pela janela e viu Milo lá embaixo não pôde controlar as próprias pernas que o fizeram descer as escadas correndo. Nem se deu conta de como as batidas do coração estavam anormalmente alteradas. Abriu a porta e se deparou com aquele sorriso que ele jamais esqueceria, pois era tão precioso quanto uma jóia rara.

- Sentiu minha falta? - perguntou Milo, brincalhão, entrando porta a dentro.

- Nem um pouco. - mentiu, com um meio sorriso. - E então, como foi? Você já viu o gabarito?

- Eu estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar. E você?

Camus balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta.

- Certo, como _você_ está, Milo? E como se saiu na prova?

Milo abriu um sorriso, seguindo Camus pelas escadas.

- Eu estou bem melhor agora. Acredita que no fim das contas eu detestei Londres? Talvez eu devesse ter te arrastado comigo, sabe.

Era inevitável que as palavras significassem muito mais quando alcançavam os ouvidos de Camus. Ele repetiu para si mesmo que tudo aquilo era besteira e que Milo era apenas seu amigo e nada mais que isso. Nem mesmo viria a ser mais que isso.

- Como se isso fosse mudar muito Londres.

- Para mim iria! Fiquei a maior parte do tempo trancado naquele quarto de hotel horrível, pensei que fosse morrer!

- Exagerado como sempre... e a prova, Milo?

- Ah é né... bem, posso dizer que me saí como esperava.

Camus voltou-se para ele, estavam no meio do corredor do segundo andar da casa.

- E o que isso significa?

- Acho que vou ter que prestar o vestibular no fim do ano de novo. - deu uma risada, como se aquilo fosse maravilhoso e de fato para ele o era.

Camus não disse nada, apenas seguiu adiante chegando no fim do corredor e puxando a corda que fazia descer a escadinha que levava ao sótão. Já era tão rotineiro que eles passassem as tardes ali que já faziam isso automaticamente. Entraram no cômodo em silêncio.

- Você não está realmente bravo comigo por isso, está? - perguntou, puxando o pufe azul e sentando-se nele.

- Desapontado seria a palavra. Eu pensei que você fosse tentar pelo menos.

- Eu tentei! - replicou Milo, mas ele mentia e os dois sabiam disso. - Certo... não tanto. Tá bom, tá bom, eu não me esforcei nem um pouco! No fim do ano... eu vou tentar de verdade, ok?

E como já era de se esperar, a tensão entre eles não durou nada. Logo já estavam conversando animadamente e matando a saudade, ainda que por dentro Camus sofresse uma verdadeira guerra consigo mesmo e com aqueles sentimentos que pulsavam intensamente.

Quando Milo foi embora no fim da tarde, Camus teve a estranha sensação de que o amigo havia levado um pedaço dele consigo. Ele sabia o que tudo aquilo significava, nunca imaginara que pudesse acontecer, temera se apegar ao grego mas não daquela forma. Quem poderia orientá-lo? Sentiu uma pontada no coração, desejando que a mãe estivesse viva, que pudesse mostrar-lhe uma saída mesmo que em seu íntimo ele soubesse que jamais confessaria para ela o que estava sentindo por Milo. E tampouco confessaria para ele!

E nos dias que se seguiram, Camus se fechou em um casulo invisível, mas que os dois podiam sentir. Ele se afastou, sem que Milo pudesse entender porquê. A barreira que ele pensara em erguer antes de tudo aquilo começar ele construiu quando era tarde demais para mudar o rumo dos seus sentimentos. As atitudes dele, tão mais duras do que naquele primeiro encontro mal sucedido dos dois feriam Milo e vê-lo magoado o machucava, mas ele só se rendia à dor quando as únicas testemunhas eram os anjos.

Depois de procurar entender a mudança repentina de Camus em vão e estar ferido demais pela frieza do amigo, Milo acabou deixando o orgulho falar mais alto e também se afastou. E sem ter para onde ir, já que dentro de casa o clima pesara ainda mais desde que ele fora reprovado no vestibular, ele passou a gastar quase o dia todo andando pela pequena cidade em sua bicicleta, tentando afastar da mente toda a frustração que sentia com a distância que subitamente se impusera entre ele e o ruivo.

Quando casualmente os dois se encontravam, fosse no mercado ou na própria rua, Milo fingia estar muito bem, cumprimentando Camus sempre com seu melhor sorriso. Estas ações feriam ambos e com o passar dos dias a dor só aumentava e eles lutavam em silêncio, esperando que um cedesse primeiro.

Ao fim de um mês, Milo quem finalmente acabou cedendo. Era maio e a primavera ia se despedindo, mas as flores ainda enfeitavam os jardins num colorido encantador.

O quadro de Milo continuava no cavalete e permanecia coberto durante todo o dia. Quando a noite chegava, Camus ia até o sótão apenas para erguer o pano que escondia a tela e deixar que ela fosse banhada pela tênue luz da lua. Coincidência ou não, naquele dia ele só lembrara de cobrir o quadro à tarde e estava no sótão, observando a imagem do loiro quando o próprio irrompeu cômodo a dentro, assustando Camus e ao mesmo tempo fazendo-o num impulso cobrir o quadro antes que Milo tivesse a chance de reconhecer seu retrato.

- Não sei se já ouviu dizer, mas isto que acaba de fazer é a um só tempo invasão de domicilio e de privacidade e eu poderia denunciá-lo.

Apesar da voz repreendedora e gélida e da veracidade do que fora dito, Milo não recuou.

- Pode me denunciar agora mesmo, se quiser. Mas você me deve uma explicação e eu não saio daqui enquanto não a tiver.

- Eu não lhe devo explicação alguma. Está sendo pretensioso demais. E se você não sair daqui agora eu serei obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas.

- Eu não tenho medo das suas medidas drásticas, Camus. - replicou desafiadoramente, dando um passo a frente. - Eu juro que nunca lhe pedirei mais nada, apenas quero saber o que fiz para você agir assim comigo.

Camus preferia que ele o acusasse, o odiasse, mas Milo abrandara o tom de voz e o brilho em seu olhar azul refletia mágoa, o que atingiu o ruivo num golpe inesperado. Ele não soube como, mas perdeu o controle e avançou sem poder pensar no que fazia e sem poder se deter. Milo até mesmo pareceu assustado com a atitude repentina e atípica pois recuou instintivamente.

Nenhum deles poderia explicar como aquilo aconteceu, apenas sabiam que em um instante seus lábios estavam colados em um beijo inesperado. Camus realmente perdera o controle e isso só se acentuou quando sentiu aquele contato que ele relutara em imaginar e que era bem melhor sendo realizado. Milo estava aturdido e sem ação, deixou-se guiar ao mesmo tempo que tentava entender como e por que aquilo estava acontecendo. Sentiu aquele toque aveludado forçando abertura de forma voraz e ainda assim, terna e quando saiu daquele torpor causado pelas sensações avalassadoras que estava sentindo com o amigo, estava assustado e afastou Camus com mais força do que deveria.

- Milo! - Camus também pareceu voltar a si. - Par...

Ele não terminou o pedido de desculpas porque antes que pudesse fazê-lo o loiro já havia saído em disparada do sótão.

oOo

Pela milésima vez, Milo levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, completamente alheio ao seu gesto. Olhava para o teto, deitado em sua cama e não o via realmente. Estava com a mente distante, repetindo vezes e vezes aquele breve momento.

Por que ele sentira aquele arrepio delicioso percorrer-lhe a espinha e desejara que não rompessem aquele contato nunca? Isto é, ele já beijara umas meninas na Grécia antes, mas nunca fora bem como o que se passara com Camus. Se fosse para escolher, ele não titubearia em dizer que fora o melhor beijo que já havia dado – na verdade, recebido. Entretanto aquilo lhe parecia absurdo e esquisito. Primeiro porque Camus era seu melhor amigo e segundo porque ambos eram homens e ele nunca imaginara que poderia gostar de beijar alguém do mesmo sexo. Era inesperado e um pouco assustador.

Certo, pensou ele depois de algum tempo. Então talvez aquilo quisesse dizer que ele era gay. Era realmente assustador. O que os pais fariam se suspeitassem? Por outro lado, poderia ter sido apenas legal porque... era o Camus e bem, ele era mesmo um bocado bonito. Mas espere, acha-lo bonito não era estranho? Pensar nele _dessa maneira _não era um pouco absurdo? Okay, ele estava atraído por seu melhor amigo e isso fazia dele pelo menos um pouquinho gay. Sacudiu a cabeça, mais uma vez alheio ao gesto.

Não era exatamente emocionante descobrir que ele era _diferente_. Fora criado aprendendo que relacionamentos daquele tipo eram diferentes e errados e sabia que os pais ficariam chocados e até mesmo horrorizados com a idéia de seu filho único ser homossexual. Era até divertido pensar nisso, ignorando o fato de que a reação deles não seria nem um pouco engraçada. Só que no momento isso não era o mais importante. O principal era que ele acabara de ser beijado por seu melhor amigo, sem ter idéia do porquê e havia gostado. Havia gostado demais, para ser sincero.

O segundo ponto era: por que raios Camus o beijara? Para demonstrar o tamanho de sua amizade é que não fora. O que provavelmente queria dizer que o ruivo também se sentia atraído por ele. E também era provável que houvesse se afastado por isso.

De repente, foi Milo quem sentiu vontade de recuar. Estava certo de que se sentia atraído pelo amigo e que era correspondido e isso era ainda mais assustador. Como agiria? O fato de não saber o fazia querer evitar a situação. Porém eles já haviam se mantido distantes por muito tempo e não fora nada legal, ele não queria ficar longe de Camus de novo. Só de pensar na idéia doía.

Decidiu esperar só mais algum tempo, até absorver aquelas novidades por completo. Então eles poderiam se ver e colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

oOo

Camus teve certeza de que cometera o maior dos erros quando os dias foram se passando e ele não teve notícias de Milo. Se ele houvesse evitado aquilo, se houvesse agido normalmente com o amigo e escondido o que sentia, talvez eles pudessem ter mantido a amizade sem maiores problemas. Ocultar seus sentimentos seria um pouco doloroso mas com o tempo ele poderia até deixar de gostar de Milo daquela maneira e tudo voltaria a ser o que era antes. No entanto, ele perdera o controle e botara tudo a perder. Agora nem mesmo tinha a amizade que tanto prezava e isto doía demais.

Passou a desenhar constantemente e teria se esquecido de respirar se fosse possível. Ninguém poderia notar o quanto ele estava triste, pois ocultava muito bem, mantendo uma postura impassível que lhe era comum. Além disso, não haveria quem pudesse se dar conta do que se passava com ele. O pai não lhe dava tanta atenção, na verdade eles passavam pouquíssimo tempo juntos e Milo... era basicamente o motivo da tristeza dele e havia sumido então, não poderia saber.

O francês aprendera com a mãe a ter controle sobre a própria vida, mas o que vinha do coração não podia ser controlado e isso era mais do que podia suportar. Enquanto mergulhava naquele poço infinito, sem esperanças de conseguir fazer com que aqueles sentimentos o deixassem o mais rápido possível, ele jurou para si mesmo que jamais se apaixonaria de novo. Não deixaria acontecer. Não se apegaria a ninguém, não importava como fosse. Ele sabia que deveria tê-lo feito antes, mas cometera um erro e não o repetiria.

Já estava conformado em seguir em frente, achando que havia sido melhor como fora, quando as coisas deram um reviravolta novamente.

Quando a campainha tocou, certa tarde de junho, ele esperou que fosse um vendedor ou algo assim. Nem mesmo cogitou a hipótese de ser Milo. Ao abrir a porta, sua surpresa não pôde ser maior.

- Milo...? - falou tão baixo quanto se falasse para si mesmo.

O loiro, parado do lado de fora da porta, sorria e parecia estar ainda mais bonito do que sempre fora. Os cabelos cascateavam pelos ombros, destacando-se sobre a camiseta escura que tinha alguns dizeres em sua face. Os olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca e era impossível dizer ao certo o que eles expressavam.

- Qual é, não vai me convidar para entrar? - o sorriso se alargou.

- Ahn... sim... entre. - Camus deu passagem, achando seriamente que estava sofrendo uma alucinação.

Não podia ser verdade. Não depois do que ele fizera. Simplesmente... não podia ser.

E para seu pasmo maior, enquanto fechava a porta ele ouviu a voz ecoar mais próximo de seu ouvido do que parecia necessário.

- Senti sua falta, Camus.

Ele só podia estar delirando. Jamais... jamais a voz de Milo soaria sedutora daquele jeito! Não para ele e não dizendo aquelas palavras! Ele voltou-se devagar para o amigo que estava parado atrás de si e quando encarou-o, o loiro quase pôde ler em seus olhos que ele também sentira. Mais do que poderia imaginar que fosse sentir.

- Eu sei que você não é de falar muito, mas está estranhamente calado hoje. Não vai dizer "olá Milo, como vai você?", você sabe, as boas maneiras exigem isso.

O mesmo Milo de sempre. Ou não? Havia algo sutilmente diferente ali, mas a despeito disso era o mesmo Milo Hadjidakis que ele conhecia. Então por que ele próprio não podia agir naturalmente?

- Eh... como você está? - perguntou e a voz saiu mais insegura do que ele gostaria. - Pensei que... estivesse doente, você... sumiu.

- Bem, eu não estava, mas se você achou isso, deveria ter ido me visitar né? Ok, eu te perdôo.

Ele deveria entrar naquele jogo. Fingir que nada havia acontecido. Era fácil, não era? Para Camus nunca fora difícil atuar. Fosse influência de suas idas freqüentes ao teatro com a mãe, ou um dom natural, o fato é que ele sempre soubera manter-se impassível e assim, esconder o que se passava em seu íntimo. Não deveria ser difícil agora.

- Eu não estava bem disposto a sofrer contagio. - deu um leve sorriso.

- Era de se esperar! - retrucou Milo, rindo. - Vamos ficar aqui? Se você não se importa, eu estou com saudades daquele seu sótão cheio de obras primas!

- Ah, oui. Vamos.

Não deveria ser difícil, mas por algum motivo, era.

Eles se dirigiram ao sótão em silêncio e quando chegaram lá, cada um desabou em um dos enormes pufes que estavam espalhados no chão. O quadro no cavalete estava coberto.

- Eu estive pensando bastante nesses dias, sabe. - começou Milo, sério como nunca até então. - Às vezes minha cabeça chegava a doer, e eu acho que era de tanto pensar. Mas no fim das contas, pensar não mudou nada. Só... me deu mais certeza.

Camus esperava, olhando para o amigo. Seu rosto não demonstrava, mas ele temia o que ia ouvir.

- Desde aquele dia... eu soube. - Milo olhava perdidamente para a janelinha redonda, sem aperceber-se de nada além dela. - É estranho, não é? Você era meu melhor amigo e de repente...

"Você _era_ meu melhor amigo. Não é mais.", Camus sentiu-se subitamente desolado.

- ... de repente, eu estava... como dizer isso? Eu estava atraído por você!

Camus teria caído se não estivesse sentado. Ouvira errado. Não, Milo não dissera aquilo.

- É... um pouco assustador. E eu pensei durante dias sobre isso, mas nada mudou. Toda vez que eu lembro do seu beijo eu... sinto a mesma coisa. Então que se dane se isto é terrivelmente errado, eu nunca gostei de ser certinho mesmo.

Não havia reação para expressar o que Camus estava sentindo então ele simplesmente não reagiu. Permaneceu ali, certo de que aquele era o melhor sonho que já tivera, mas era um sonho e cedo ou tarde ia acabar.

- Eu só espero não ter te entendido mal. Isto é, você também se sente assim, não é?

Depois de um breve silêncio, Camus se levantou do pufe e ajoelhou ao lado de Milo. Seria um pouco ousado, mas se aquilo era um sonho e ia terminar, tudo bem agir daquele jeito, não?

- Se eu te beijar agora, você vai fugir de novo, Milo? - perguntou, inclinando-se sobre o grego e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu seria um completo idiota se o fizesse.

Era a resposta perfeita. E quando Camus provou aquele contato de seus lábios nos de Milo, que agora os oferecia sem receio, ele pensou que talvez não fosse um sonho. Se fosse, ele queria que durasse para sempre.

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

**VI: Agridoce**

A primavera se fora, mas tudo estava florescendo naquele verão. O resto das pessoas poderia não ver as coisas desta maneira, mas eles viam e era perfeito. A felicidade suprema. Viver simplesmente porque assim estariam juntos e isso era bom. Como nunca haviam suposto que algo daquele tipo pudesse acontecer?

Era estranho imaginar, no fim das contas. Se alguém houvesse lhes dito que depois de algum tempo de amizade eles se apaixonariam perdidamente um pelo outro, eles ririam da idéia. Camus acharia aquilo absurdo e Milo, acharia pura tolice. Mas acontecera e eles não podiam imaginar como poderia ser diferente.

- Tem algo que eu quero te mostrar.

Milo logo abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu mal posso esperar. - sorriu. - O que é?

- Pode ir acalmando os hormônios, não é nada do que você está pensando. - Camus balançou a cabeça, pensando que criara um verdadeiro monstro. Como Milo podia ser tão insaciável?

- E como você sabe o que eu estou pensando? - abraçou o ruivo pela cintura.

- Sabendo. Você é totalmente previsível, especialmente com esse olhar que acabou de dar. - afastou as mãos que contornavam sua cintura, puxando Milo por uma delas. - Venha.

- Ah! Já sei! Você vai me mostrar aquele quadro que andou escondendo, não é isso?

- Não.

- E então, aonde estamos indo? - perguntou, sendo puxado escada acima.

- Para o meu quarto.

- Uau, parece que vamos começar a tarde bem!

Camus apenas balançou a cabeça outra vez.

Quando entraram no quarto, Milo não esperou convite para se jogar na cama. Recebeu um olhar de desaprovação do ruivo, que caminhou até o armário e abriu uma das gavetas, tirando uma pasta preta de dentro dela. Após fechar a gaveta, dirigiu-se para a cama de solteiro onde Milo se esparramara e sentou-se na beirada dela.

- O que é isso? - perguntou o loiro, sem se levantar.

- O motivo de estarmos aqui, caso você esteja pensando que eu te trouxe para meu quarto com outras intenções.

Milo ergueu-se no mesmo instante.

- Às vezes você sabe ser estraga prazeres, sabia? - encostou a cabeça no ombro de Camus. - Uma pasta. E o que tem dentro?

Camus abriu a pasta e entregou-a para o loiro.

- São... você quem desenhou? - Camus assentiu. - São... lindos! Diferentes dos quadros. Bem diferentes!

Enquanto folheava a pasta, Milo viu várias vezes o retrato de uma mulher que por alguma razão, lhe parecia conhecida. Os cabelos eram escuros e ondulados e o rosto era fino e delicado. Os olhos transmitiam uma vivacidade que contagiava; eram azuis e dançantes. Só depois de ver todos os desenhos dela que ele entendeu porque lhe parecia familiar.

- Esta é...

- Minha mãe. - uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Camus rapidamente.

De alguma maneira, Milo entendeu que aqueles desenhos possuíam um valor inestimável para Camus. Então ele era uma pessoa privilegiada por estar vendo aquele pequeno tesouro.

- Você já... mostrou essa pasta para mais alguém?

- Apenas para ela.

Eles não precisavam trocar mais palavras para que soubessem que aquele momento marcava a intensidade de seus sentimentos. Era quase como um pacto mudo de amor eterno, pois eles jamais prometeriam algo assim verbalmente. O fim existia, Camus melhor do que ninguém sabia disso. O melhor a ser feito era deixar que seus corações falassem, selando aquela promessa silenciosa.

oOo

- Podemos fazer uma pausa mais cedo hoje, não? É sexta-feira, dá um desconto!

- De jeito nenhum. Nós fizemos um trato e você vai ter de cumprir. Continuando... - baixou os olhos para o livro. - sobre o Iluminismo, que se disseminou na França em meados do século XVIII...

- De que me importa _aqueles_ franceses? - resmungou Milo. - Neste momento, eu só estou afim de falar sobre um francês.

Camus fingiu que não ouviu.

- Muitos países da Europa passaram a sofrer influência dos ideais revolucionários, o que representava uma ameaça...

- É, esse corpo que estou olhando agora realmente representa uma grande ameaça.

Exasperado, Camus fechou o livro.

- É incrível, mas você conseguiu, Milo Hadjidakis. Acaba de tirar minha paciência.

Milo gelou. Ser chamado por seu nome completo e ainda ouvir a frase "acaba de tirar minha paciência" não era um bom sinal. Era verdade que ele havia prometido que se empenharia no vestibular no fim do ano e concordara em estudar de novo com Camus, que dessa vez estava pegando bem mais no pé dele. Só que ele não podia evitar o fato de que achava História uma matéria muito maçante e que o fazia desligar-se totalmente das explicações do ruivo apenas para ficar observando-o e conseqüentemente, desejando-o.

- E já que conseguiu realizar essa proeza, vai ter de arcar com as conseqüências. - Camus parou atrás da cadeira onde Milo estava sentado e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele. - Depois não reclame quando seu pai perguntar por quê você faz uma expressão de dor ao se sentar para o jantar.

Também era verdade que por pelo menos três vezes, Milo dera motivos suficientes para que seus pais desconfiassem sobre o que andava acontecendo entre ele e o amigo. Felizmente, ele conseguira contornar a situação. Não tinha a intenção de abrir o jogo com os pais tão cedo, sabia que a reação deles seria a pior possível. Ele e Camus concordaram que era melhor manter aquilo em segredo. E o grego adorava fantasiar que quando ele fosse estudar em Londres, Camus iria junto e eles dariam um jeito de morarem juntos em um apartamento. Não seria nada muito luxuoso, mas o que importaria é que eles não se separariam. Os planos do loiro não tinham fim e o francês gostava de imaginar que seria tão simples quanto parecia.

Enquanto o momento em que talvez tivessem de se separar por mais tempo não chegava, eles aproveitavam cada instante juntos o máximo que podiam. Os dias passavam com rapidez e não podiam ser desperdiçados. E conforme os meses se iam, a impressão de que sempre haviam estado ao lado um do outro aumentava.

Naqueles tempos, os anjos pareceram chorar muito pouco.

oOo

As respirações descompassadas cortavam o silêncio do cômodo de paredes claras, tais quais os gemidos hora baixos e contidos e hora altos e intensos e os murmúrios trêmulos que ecoavam no ar, sem fazer um verdadeiro sentido. Os corpos fundiam-se numa dança rápida e envolvente, da mesma forma que as almas e corações se aproximavam ainda mais. A dor era sentida, mas não impedia que a busca pelo mais adocicado prazer fosse realizada, a cada segundo com maior ânsia. O ambiente parecia inundado pelo Sol, pois era quente, mas o calor na verdade emanava daquele contato que apressava-se, onde ambos imploravam para que seus mais fortes desejos fossem alcançados. E como uma nota alta e absoluta de uma orquestra, aquela corrente veio, transpassando-os num choque único e delicioso. Por fim, apenas as respirações alteradas passaram a ecoar entre as quatro paredes, soando mais altas no profundo silêncio. Pernas, braços, almas e pensamentos se entrelaçavam num abraço sonolento. Um toque preguiçoso de lábios antecipou o desfecho: um sono terno e povoado de sonhos.

Sublime e efêmero como a primeira vez, os dois jovens amantes voltavam a repetir aquele ato, já tão comum para eles e ainda assim, especial como sempre.

Era início de agosto e naquela manhã, Camus fora assim que acordara para o sótão, continuar uma tela que estava pintando. Nos últimos tempos passava tantas horas ao lado de Milo, fosse estudando ou namorando, que ele mesmo mal tinha oportunidade de trabalhar em seus quadros. Como o grego não acordava antes das onze e só aparecia depois do almoço, ele aproveitara o belo período matinal de céu limpo para dedicar a aquele que era um de seus passatempos favoritos.

As horas foram passando sem que o francês se desse conta, tão perdido estava nas linhas coloridas que eram desenhadas em deslizes calmos pela superfície branca. Numa de suas olhadas casuais para a janela ele percebeu a silhueta que se movia na casa da frente e aproximou-se da vidraça, avistando um sorridente Milo que acenava da janela de seu quarto. Depois de alguns minutos trocando sinais, ele entendeu que o loiro o convidava para ir até lá.

Quando chegara em casa de Milo que Camus descobrira que este estava sozinho, já que o Sr. e a Sra. Hadjidakis haviam saído para uma visita a um político local e sua esposa. Um pouco de conversa e de carícias castas e logo os dois já estavam embaixo dos lençóis, esquecendo o que estivesse ao seu redor. Camus até mesmo se esquecera que ao atravessar a soleira da porta da casa do loiro, dissera que seria uma boa oportunidade para estudarem. Nada daquilo parecera importante depois, quando desfrutaram aquele momento precioso.

O crepúsculo conferia ao céu uma coloração rosada e os raios de luz penetravam pela cortina entreaberta sem clarear a sombra que cobria o lugar. As respirações agora calmas pareciam música, soando leves. Camus envolvia Milo protetoramente, seu próprio corpo cobrindo o do grego. E então, como um raio partindo o céu ao meio numa negra tempestade, a porta foi aberta e a cena terna foi contemplada com choque e repulsa. O pai de Milo quem acabara de adentrar o quarto.

oOo


	7. Chapter 7

**VII: Tempestade**

Insuportável talvez fosse uma das palavras que melhor descrevesse a semana que se passou, parecendo mais longa do que fora e carregada de agonia para ambos. Uma vigilância constante impedia que eles mantivessem o menor contato. Alguns olhares furtivos eram trocados através das janelas que agora representavam a um só tempo a barreira transparente que os separava e a única esperança naqueles dias vazios e dolorosos.

A cena ainda estava vívida para os dois. Haviam sido arrancados violentamente de seu mundo de sonhos, para uma realidade que nunca gostariam de ter conhecido. A voz grave e exaltada do Sr. Hadjidakis soara pelo quarto, rompendo o sono confortável que compartilhavam. Num impulso, Camus fora o primeiro a se levantar, buscando a primeira peça de roupa que viera a frente e cobrindo o corpo parcialmente. Milo sentara-se na cama, olhando como se estivesse incerto de estar vivendo realidade ou pesadelo.

- O que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? O QUE _VOCÊ_ FEZ AO MEU FILHO?! - o pai de Milo estava lívido.

Nenhum dos dois soubera o que responder. Porém Camus, tendo sido acusado e também querendo poupar o amigo, abriu a boca medindo as palavras que iria dizer. Não teve oportunidade, entretanto. Assim que o Sr. Hadjidakis percebeu que ele ia falar, deu um passo a frente e com os olhos repletos de uma fúria que fazia parecer que ele estava fora de si, desferiu um tapa forte e áspero que desequilibrou o francês e o fez cair no chão, surpreso demais para reagir, sem mesmo ser capaz de perceber a dor e o sangue que escorria em um filete pelo canto de sua boca.

- Pai, eu não acredito que você...! - Milo saltou para fora da cama num instante, ajoelhando-se próximo ao ruivo.

- Eu quem não acredito o que esse... esse... fez com você! - puxou o filho pelos cabelos, arrastando-o para longe de Camus. - Dê um jeito nesta sua situação vergonhosa e suma daqui antes que eu acabe com sua raça!

Ao proferir as palavras com rigidez, ele pegou Milo pelo braço e tirou-o a força do quarto, batendo a porta com violência atrás de si.

No pequeno período em que Camus permaneceu ali, os pensamentos não se organizaram, enquanto vestia apressadamente as peças de roupa que haviam ficado espalhadas por todo o cômodo. Coisas desconexas rondavam-lhe a mente e ele sentia-se sem rumo. Por quê daquela forma? Iriam ser separados. Era sua culpa?

E quando ele saiu da casa, antes que a porta fosse fechada o Sr. Hadjidakis deu a sentença final:

- Nunca mais chegue perto do Milo.

Era sua culpa amar tanto aquele grego?

oOo

Não dava para agüentar. A mãe o tratava como se ele fosse uma vítima de algo vil e o pai, alternava entre condescendência e desprezo. Aquilo era ridículo! Como seu pai podia acusar Camus de ter feito algo a ele? Era óbvio que ele fizera. Ele trouxera felicidade aos dias de Milo, mostrara-lhe os melhores sentimentos. O que havia de errado nisso? Como os pais podiam ter uma mente tão fechada? Por que não viam que mantê-lo cativo em sua própria casa o fazia mal, mas estar ao lado da pessoa que ele amava, não.

Sim, ele amava Camus. Cada dia que pensava que nunca mais poderia vê-lo sem ser por um breve momento, através daquela janela, seu coração doía. Ele queria estar perto do ruivo, como sempre haviam estado até então. Aquilo lhe fazia bem. Por que seus pais não podiam enxergar isso?

Uma semana já se fora, mas ele não desistia. Travava brigas cada vez mais violentas com o pai, insistindo que queria ver Camus e recebendo como resposta que estava cego, que aquele rapaz o havia transformado em algo que lhe dava nojo. E então ele replicava dizendo que o pai não poderia mantê-lo preso por muito tempo, mas acabava vencido. Ele não tinha como sair dali, não tinha como se sustentar. E fugir de casa já seria uma tarefa difícil, uma vez que o lar se tornara um verdadeiro presídio de segurança máxima.

O que fazer? Viver daquele jeito era sofrer como ele jamais imaginara que pudesse.

oOo

Já se aproximavam da terceira semana de separação quando certa tarde a campainha da casa de Camus tocou e ele desceu num instante, como sempre fazia nos últimos dias, o coração acelerado contra sua vontade demonstrando a esperança de que fosse Milo. Quando abriu a porta, sua surpresa foi desagradável e ele deixou as boas maneiras de lado, imediatamente fechando a porta na cara do visitante que por sua vez, segurou-a antes que pudesse ser fechada por completo.

- Espere. - a voz soou autoritária e rude.

Camus voltou a abrir a porta e encarou-o secamente.

- Perdão Sr. Hadjidakis, mas eu não pretendo ser agredido em minha própria casa.

- Apenas vamos negociar. - retrucou o grego, firme. - Enquanto meu filho souber que você continua aqui, ele não vai deixar de insistir naquelas tolices. Quanto você quer para voltar para seu país? Cem? Cento e cinquenta? Quem sabe você seja mais ambicioso... quinhentos euros talvez?

- Eu devo poupá-lo de maiores ofertas. Não quero nada e não vou sair daqui. Se você acha que eu fiz algo de ruim ao Milo eu sinto muito, mas sei que não fiz. E jamais aceitarei qualquer proposta dessas, então, nosso assunto se encerra aqui. Com licença.

O mais educadamente possível, Camus fechou a porta, recostando-se a ela como se fosse difícil manter-se sobre as próprias pernas.

"Como ele pode tentar uma coisa dessas?"

Talvez ele devesse ir embora, sem aceitar dinheiro algum, simplesmente para poupar Milo. O grego estava sendo prisioneiro dentro da própria casa, aquilo era absurdo! Se ao menos ele não houvesse deixado nada daquilo acontecer... se não houvesse se apaixonado por Milo, se houvesse se contido! Mas fugir seria covardia e se ele fosse embora, sabia que o loiro seria cabeça dura demais para entender seus motivos e sofreria ainda mais. Por que naquela situação ele não sabia que caminho tomar?

Subiu para o sótão e ficou horas fitando o retrato de Milo, sem notar o quanto ia entardecendo, sem pensar na visita do Sr. Hadjidakis, sem pensar em nada que não fosse aquele sorriso que ele amava como amara poucas coisas em sua vida.

Quando a noite chegou ele carregava consigo apenas uma certeza: a de que não ia desistir tão facilmente de quem era mais precioso para ele.

oOo

Outro mês estava se despedindo, o outono se aproximava e dava nova aparência à paisagem. Camus não produzira nada nas telas; em compensação, a pasta preta triplicara de tamanho e agora estava recheada de retratos de Milo. Quando ele dava por si, estava desenhando um novo e não tinha como evitar. A saudade estava maltratando ambos e para Milo ainda havia o peso do aprisionamento de que era vítima.

Numa quarta-feira do fim de agosto, Camus se sentara nos degraus em frente de sua casa, onde Milo o vira pela primeira vez e estava ali, a desenhar, quando sentiu um olhar sobre si. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou instintivamente para uma das janelas do segundo andar na casa da frente e se deparou com Milo debruçado nela, observando-o com um sorriso. Sentiu uma sucessão de sensações agridoces percorrerem seu coração, num flash. Por fim, retribuiu o sorriso, mantendo o contato visual por um longo momento. Baixou então o olhar novamente para o desenho e quando voltou a olhar para a janela, o loiro não estava mais lá.

Por que as coisas haviam chegado a um ponto que não havia como voltar atrás?

Milo sentira a mesma corrente de sentimentos e não pudera se conter. Descera as escadas correndo e fora até a sala, onde a mãe tomava uma bebida qualquer e lia uma revista.

- Mãe...

- Sim querido?

- Me deixe sair.

- O que?

- Eu preciso vê-lo, mãe. A senhora pelo menos tem de perceber que isso é besteira, que é ridículo o pai me prender dentro de casa como se eu fosse um refém! - ela largara a revista e parecera levemente perturbada enquanto o ouvia. - Eu preciso sair! Preciso falar com ele! Por favor, mãe. Eu não imploraria se não fosse importante e a senhora sabe disso.

As lágrimas desataram a rolar pelo rosto claro e onde poucas rugas começavam a aparecer. A postura firme conferida pelos cabelos presos em um coque contrastava com a fragilidade do choro dela.

- Oh meu querido, você não vê que isto está errado? Esqueça tudo isso! No ano que vem você irá para a faculdade e lá encontrará uma boa moça para se casar quando terminar os estudos. E então você verá que grande tolice cometeu, mas tudo bem, Deus irá perdoá-lo. A ti e a esse garoto que... - ela chorava ainda mais. - ah, que Deus o perdoe!

Foi a gota d'água. Milo girou nos calcanhares e voltou apressado para o quarto, se trancando nele. Tinha de achar uma solução ou ia enlouquecer com a maneira estúpida com que seus pais estavam lidando com a situação. Poucos minutos depois, voltou a descer e tentou sair da casa, mas a porta estava trancada e haviam escondido as chaves. Até quando aquilo ia durar?

Quando voltou resignado para o quarto e aproximou-se novamente da janela, Camus já não estava mais onde ele podia vê-lo. Sentiu-se ainda mais desolado, mas no jantar ele teve esperanças de que as coisas fossem mudar.

- Meu bem, não estamos sendo injustos com nosso filho? Ele não pode ficar trancado assim!

Falavam dele como se não estivesse presente na mesa. Ouvindo a conversa dos pais, Milo fingia que comia. Não tinha fome e a comida parecia insossa. Notou a longa hesitação do pai, que por fim disse:

- Certo, não vamos mais trancá-lo. Mas eu não o quero falando com aquele garoto nem de longe!

- Claro querido.

Milo sentiu vontade de dizer que nem que eles quisessem conseguiriam impedi-lo de falar com Camus, mas achou melhor se conter. Poderia perder a oportunidade de recuperar sua liberdade.

- Bem, - disse o Sr. Hadjidakis após terminar a refeição. - tenho uns assuntos a resolver. Volto logo.

Ao retirar-se da mesa logo em seguida, Milo desejou que os pais não voltassem atrás na decisão de acabar com aquele cativeiro. Mal podia esperar para tentar escapar e ver Camus mais uma vez.

oOo

Fazia algum tempo desde que haviam jantado e Camus sabia que o pai estava trabalhando, como já era de costume.

Naquela noite, ele não sentira vontade de ficar no sótão. Não sentia a menor inspiração para pintar e aquele cômodo guardava muitas lembranças que acabavam por entristecê-lo. Era melhor manter-se longe por algum tempo, então ele preferira ficar em seu quarto, lendo um livro de literatura clássica. Ouviu a campainha tocar mas não sentiu forças e nem vontade de ir atender; o pai estava no andar debaixo, que o fizesse.

Passado algum tempo, ele sentiu sede e deu-se por vencido. Era melhor descer, a água não viria até ele com a força do pensamento. Saiu em passos lentos pelo corredor e ouviu vozes na sala, percebendo que o visitante recente ainda estava lá. Quando se aproximou da escada, viu o pai de costas na porta, se despedindo. Ouviu-o agradecer qualquer coisa e quando começou a descer os degraus, viu com assombro o homem do outro lado da porta, que logo sumiu de sua visão quando esta foi fechada. Era o Sr. Hadjidakis e ele sabia o motivo de sua visita.

Desceu os degraus restantes preparado para o que tivesse de enfrentar. O pai olhou-o como se esperasse mesmo que ele estivesse ali, para que dessem logo fim ao assunto. Camus parou e esperou.

- Eu o acolhi de todo o coração, - iniciou o pai, com a voz anormalmente calma. - pois você é meu filho. E mesmo que eu não tenha sabido tratá-lo assim, foi com carinho e respeito que eu abri as portas de minha casa a você.

Camus assentiu levemente com a cabeça e continuou a esperar.

- E você, Camus, desrespeitou essa casa.

A voz continuava calma e apenas os olhos claros demonstravam um pouco de tensão. Naquele momento em que diversos outros pensamentos deveriam cruzar sua mente, Camus apenas pensou que parecia em algo com aquele homem a sua frente. Ele mantinha-se impassível, na verdade, ambos o faziam, ainda que um clima pesado pairasse ao redor deles. E seus olhos eram bem parecidos, tanto pela cor azul quanto pelos sentimentos que demonstravam, dando uma vazão controlada do que se passava em seu interior. A semelhança mais acentuada entre ambos estava no olhar, especialmente naquela ocasião.

- Desrespeitou a mim, que o acolhi sem exigências. - prosseguiu. - Porém, não serei injusto. Quero saber de você se o que o nosso vizinho, o Sr. Hadjidakis disse é verdade.

- O que ele disse? - perguntou, no mesmo timbre calmo do pai.

- Que... como reproduzir as palavras dele? Bem, você deve saber do que se trata. O que aconteceu entre o filho dele e você é verdade?

- Se ele disse que eu corrompi o filho dele, não, isso não é verdade. Se ele disse que houve algo entre eu e Milo, sim houve. Algo que ambos estávamos cientes e consentimos em fazer.

- Você realmente ousou desrespeitar essa casa e a mim?

- Eu não vejo isso como um desrespeito.

O homem de cabelos escuros e barba bem feita deu um suspiro longo e nervoso. Voltou a encarar o filho, com o mesmo olhar tenso.

- Sua mãe deixou-lhe uma casa na França, não é mesmo?

- Sim, ela deixou.

- Eu darei quanto dinheiro você precisar, enquanto você não puder se sustentar, o que eu espero que mude logo. Mas eu quero que você volte para a sua casa.

- Claro. - respondeu Camus, esperando que a conversa fosse encerrada.

- Se puder, esteja com as suas malas prontas amanhã.

O ruivo assentiu, desejando que aquilo fosse tudo.

- É só. - disse o pai, pontuando a conversa. - Vou voltar ao meu trabalho.

Ao dizer tais palavras, ele se retirou da sala, deixando Camus sozinho nela.

Estava acabado. Talvez eles houvessem realmente cometido um pecado e aquela fosse sua punição. Não fazia diferença. Tudo o que ele sabia é que não havia outra saída a não ser ir embora.

Voltou para o quarto, tendo perdido a sede. Estava estranhamente resignado. Ao entrar no cômodo, abriu o guarda-roupas, jogando suas roupas sobre a cama, para que pudesse dobrá-las e guardar em sua mala. Pegou um dos cabides com um casaco escuro de capuz e ficou com ele nas mãos por algum tempo. Olhou para a janela, vendo uma luz acesa ao longe, sabendo que Milo ainda estava acordado. Todos os pensamentos se afastaram de sua mente e ele teve apenas uma idéia fixa. Poderia ponderar sobre ela, porém não havia tanto tempo para isso. Vestiu o casaco e se aproximou da janela, esperando ser notado. Do contrário, deixaria a idéia de lado.

E como se houvesse sentido o chamado, Milo surgiu na janela de seu quarto no mesmo instante. Trocaram um olhar saudoso e triste e então Camus acenou, indagando se o grego não poderia descer rapidamente para o jardim. Milo respondeu com gestos que iria tentar. Se em vinte minutos ele não aparecesse, é porque não conseguira.

Tentando convencer-se de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, Camus saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, antes que pensasse e se arrependesse.

Se aproximava o momento de dar outro adeus e a dor não era muito diferente.

oOo


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII: Adeus**

Camus esperou cerca de dez minutos em frente a porta de sua casa. Já estava pensando que Milo não conseguiria sair quando a porta do outro lado da rua se abriu e o loiro saiu cautelosamente por ela.

Depois de respirar fundo e calmamente, Camus atravessou a rua, vestindo o capuz. Ficou o mais perto que pôde de Milo e não deixou que nenhum detalhe daquele belo rosto que o fascinava escapasse. Um adeus. Era para isso que ele estava ali. Um novo adeus em sua vida, e doía tanto. Perder alguém que se gostava, fosse como fosse, machucava demais.

Milo, sem desconfiar do que estava para acontecer, abriu um sorriso. Era perfeito estar a poucos centímetros de Camus de novo, sentir o calor que emanava dele, seu cheiro, sua respiração. Não queria ficar longe dele nunca mais.

- Puxa, um encontro secreto, parece que isto está ficando ainda mais excitante!

- Milo, não seja bobo. - Camus deu mais um passo na direção do loiro, puxando o próprio capuz para a frente como se não quisesse que ninguém visse seu rosto. - É sério o que eu tenho a dizer e não posso demorar.

- Assim você me deixa desapontado. Só se me disser que pretende me raptar eu ficarei conformado.

- Sinto desapontá-lo então. - olhou-o ternamente, sentindo uma sensação esquisita pelo que deveria dizer. - Falemos sério. Eu vou embora, Milo.

Milo arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se como se houvesse sido apunhalado sem o menor aviso.

- Como assim, embora? Pode ir parando Camus, eu já disse que você não tem o melhor jeito para piadas, nem mesmo as de mal gosto!

- Infelizmente, não é uma piada de mal gosto. É a verdade. Eu partirei logo e não poderia deixar de me despedir.

Conforme as palavras eram ditas, parecia que ele ia sendo apunhalado mais e mais vezes. E não queria acreditar. Com toda sua força ele não queria acreditar.

- Você não pode estar indo por causa daquilo. E se for, eu irei junto! Eu juro que irei! Eu só sou feliz aqui porque tenho você, Camus. Que se dane o que eles pensam, você não pode ir embora por isso!

- Vai ser melhor para você. - Camus abaixou o olhar por uma fração de segundo. - E já prolongamos demais isso, pode ser pior. Eu tenho de ir, Milo. Prometa que você vai ficar bem.

- Camus, você não vai embora. Não sem mim!

Camus apenas se inclinou e beijou Milo com todos seus sentimentos, como se assim pudesse guardar a lembrança do gosto dele para sempre. Não queria pensar em quanto doía a despedida, mas era inevitável.

Quando Milo se deu conta de que o gosto salgado que ficara em sua boca era das lágrimas de seu amado, Camus já havia se afastado e atravessado a rua, entrando em casa e fechando a porta atrás de si, sem olhar para trás.

oOo

Por que ele não fizera nada? Por que não dissera nada para dissuadir Camus? Por que o deixara atravessar a rua, sem detê-lo, sem exigir que ele tirasse aquela idéia tola da cabeça? Por que não podia ir com ele?

Milo não sentiu vergonha de chorar, deixando que os soluços sacudissem seu corpo em espasmos violentos enquanto ele afundava o rosto no travesseiro e se agarrava ao lençol com força. Por que só agora se dava conta do que as palavras que ouvira há pouco significavam? Certo, ele ainda estava em tempo. Era só conter o choro, levantar-se, lavar o rosto e sair de novo. Iria até lá e não desistiria enquanto Camus não esclarecesse aquela loucura que estava pretendendo fazer. Ir embora! Como ele podia sequer cogitar deixar o grego para trás?

Uma nova corrente atravessou-o, fazendo seu coração doer. Por que era tão fraco? Por que sabia que nada impediria o ruivo de partir? Mas ele merecia uma explicação. É, era melhor se levantar e buscar uma explicação enquanto houvesse tempo.

Levantou-se, tateando o ar no quarto escuro e se aproximou da janela. Abriu a cortina e olhou pelo vidro fechado. A janela do quarto de Camus estava fechada e ele não conseguia ver se a luz ainda estava acesa. No andar inferior estava tudo escuro. Será que todos já haviam ido dormir? Oras, é claro que Camus não estaria conseguindo dormir! Não depois de dizer uma coisa daquelas, não depois de chorar ao fazê-lo!

Milo tinha certeza de que o francês o amava. Então, o que o fizera decidir partir? E por que diabos ele continuava parado diante da janela, sem insistir, quando o tempo corria e as chances de evitar a separação diminuíam?

Olhou para a cama atrás de si e avistou também o telefone sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Claro, como não havia pensado nisso? Ah, sim. Porque nos últimos dias o telefone dele estivera bloqueado. Talvez ainda estivesse, o pai o libertara havia poucas horas. Com um fio de esperança, pegou o fone. Esperou.

Estava mudo. De certa forma, ele ainda estava preso. Só restava atravessar a rua e esperar que Camus o atendesse. Por que aquela decisão? Por que partir?

E ao colocar o fone de volta ao gancho, deu-lhe um estalo na mente. A saída rápida do pai. O que ele fora fazer? Não saíra de carro, o que significava que fora perto. Poderia ser que...?

Ele tinha de saber o que acontecera! O que o pai fizera para convencer Camus a ir embora. Só podia ser isso e se fosse, ele iria junto. Não importava como, ele iria.

Desceu as escadas correndo e atravessou a sala tempestuosamente, abrindo a porta num estrondo. Seguiu pela rua em passos largos e decididos e parou diante da porta azul. Tudo estava escuro, mas ele estava disposto a tentar. Tocou a campainha uma vez.

Nenhuma resposta.

Esperou alguns minutos e tocou duas vezes. Nada.

Retrocedeu alguns passos e pegou uma pedrinha no chão, jogando na janela de Camus. Ele tinha de responder. Ia saber que era ele. Eles podiam ir embora juntos, deixar tudo para trás. Se estivessem juntos, estaria tudo bem.

Porém não houve qualquer resposta. E vencido, Milo voltou para casa.

Ficou horas remoendo as palavras de despedida que ouvira, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem livremente. Quando estava se rendendo ao sono, começou a chover.

oOo

Quando Camus viu Milo atravessar a rua de volta para casa, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Estivera encostado na parede do quarto, olhando pela fresta da janela. Como ele queria ter forças para encarar o loiro de novo, dizer o quanto o amava, dizer que não queria partir.

Ele queria tanto ter coragem de pedir que Milo fosse com ele, mas seria injusto. Não podia estragar a vida do amigo ainda mais. Se ele não houvesse se apaixonado, nada daquilo teria acontecido, não era mesmo? Agora o melhor a fazer era partir.

Viu a porta se fechar atrás do grego do outro lado da rua e teve certeza de que era a última vez que o veria.

- Adieu, Milo. - murmurou e de uma forma estranha as palavras pareceram ecoar no quarto.

Depois de terminar de arrumar as malas, ele lembrou-se do quadro no sótão. Depois pediria que o pai lhe enviasse os outros, mas quando partisse no dia seguinte só havia um que ele queria levar consigo.

Saiu do quarto e foi até o fim do corredor, puxando a escada que levava ao sótão. Enquanto subia os degraus, foi tomado de lembranças, mas afastou-as imediatamente. Entrou no cômodo escuro e acendeu a luz fraca de uma lâmpada pendurada no teto. A lua lá fora estava embaçada pelas nuvens.

Aproximou-se do cavalete e ergueu o pano que cobria a tela, contemplando-a mais uma vez. Levaria Milo consigo. De alguma maneira, ele o faria.

Quando estava saindo do sótão, lançou mais um olhar à janela e percebeu que começara a chover.

oOo

Ainda estava começando a clarear quando Camus entrou no carro, as bagagens já guardadas no porta-malas. O pai saiu da casa, vestido para o trabalho e com a valise na mão. Depois que deixasse o filho no aeroporto, iria direto ao serviço. Mas era óbvio que antes ele esperaria para confirmar que Camus partira para seu devido destino – e sozinho.

O cheiro úmido permanecera no ar, após uma madrugada de chuva incessante. As plantas ainda estavam cobertas por gotículas de água e o céu ainda estava cinza, prenunciando mais chuva. O aspecto do dia estava combinando perfeitamente com o humor de Camus.

Ouviu o barulho do motor quando o pai girou a chave e aquilo o tirou de seu torpor. Em breve estaria longe daquele solo. De volta a sua bela França. Por que isso não era animador?

Quando o carro deu partida, ele olhou pela janela, lançando um último olhar à janela do quarto de Milo. A persiana estava fechada e o loiro provavelmente estava no mais profundo dos sonos. Quando ele acordasse, Camus já estaria longe.

- Adieu, Milo. - Camus apenas moveu os lábios, pouco antes de o carro dobrar na esquina e ele perder a casa de vista. - Adieu, mon amour.

oOo


	9. Chapter 9

**IX: Lembranças**

Quatro anos se passaram desde então. Milo estava no último ano da faculdade, para a qual entrara no ano seguinte ao que Camus partira. Ir para a universidade evitara que ele passasse os dias em casa, tendo de conviver com o pai e sabendo que ele fora o responsável pela separação da pessoa que ele mais gostava. Além disso, estudando ele mal tinha tempo para pensar nisso, o que ajudara a aliviar a dor. Conhecera várias pessoas, se adaptara perfeitamente à Londres e se tornara popular em todo o campus.

Mas em todos aqueles anos, ele nunca se esquecera de como fora acordar naquela manhã cinzenta e constatar que a casa da frente estava silenciosa e vazia e logo certificar-se de que Camus realmente havia partido e ele só podia supor que fora para a França, mas isso não resolvia em nada. Durante meses esperara receber algum telefonema, carta, o que quer que fosse, mas o francês sumira do mapa sem deixar vestígio. Com o tempo, Milo se conformou de que estava acabado, ainda que seu coração não houvesse se convencido disso.

Ele perdeu a conta de quantos relacionamentos teve na faculdade. Garotos e garotas caíam aos seus pés e a cada semana ele saía com uma pessoa diferente. Era divertido, satisfazia suas necessidades físicas, mas nas poucas vezes que ele pensara que a coisa poderia evoluir para algo mais sério, se vira comparando a pessoa a Camus e isso estragara tudo.

Nunca ninguém seria para ele como aquele ruivo fora e portanto, ele já estava desistindo de tentar. Provavelmente o francês já refizera sua vida, enquanto ele próprio continuava sofrendo feito um tolo. Que belo estrago Camus fizera. É, realmente destruíra com um jovem coração.

Perdido nesses pensamentos, como sempre quando estava na casa dos pais, Milo olhava pela janela, vendo a chuva cair. Aos poucos a tempestade começava a cessar; os anjos haviam feito seu trabalho mais uma vez, lutando para exprimir suas mágoas eternas.

E no fim das contas o tolo não era ele? Não fizera nada para impedir Camus, não fizera nada para encontrá-lo e o peso disso era maior a cada ano que passava. "Vai ser melhor para você." Não, não fora melhor. Ei, onde quer que você esteja, saiba que não foi nenhum pouco melhor, Camus!

Exausto por mais uma dose de tortura, o loiro ergueu-se da poltrona, arrastando-a de volta para o lugar. Era melhor ir deitar-se, para mais uma noite de sonhos impossíveis, onde toda aquela dor nunca existira. Onde eles eram felizes, como haviam sido por longos meses.

No dia seguinte, Milo estaria de volta a Londres, de volta ao campus e haveria dezenas de pessoas dispostas a fazê-lo esquecer aquelas amargas lembranças.

Não que fosse eficaz. Era apenas como uma anestesia, cujo efeito logo passava e o deixava a mercê de uma nova onda de dor.

oOo

Durante cinco meses Camus viveu da pensão que seu pai lhe enviava, generosa demais para vir de alguém que o expulsara de casa. Com esse dinheiro ele pôde se estabelecer em seu país natal rapidamente. Também ganhava algum dinheiro vendendo as suas telas e fora assim que arrumara seu primeiro emprego. Um antigo amigo de sua mãe o encontrara, ao comprar uma de suas pinturas e o indicara para trabalhar nos bastidores de um teatro nos arredores dos Champs-Elysées. O trabalho era um pouco exaustivo, consistia em auxiliar na montagem e desmontagem dos cenários, entre outras coisas, mas para Camus fora extremamente prazeroso estar por trás daquilo tudo e assistir as peças sob um outro prisma. Trabalhou no teatro cerca de um ano e meio e depois conseguiu um emprego melhor remunerado num pequeno escritório de advocacia. Ali fora assistente de um jovem advogado com quem acabara tendo um relacionamento curto.

Os poucos relacionamentos que teve naqueles quatro anos foram suficientes para mostrar-lhe que a lembrança de Milo era vívida em seu coração. E ele tinha certeza disso cada vez que voltava para o pequeno sobrado onde morara com a mãe e via o retrato do grego que ele mesmo pintara em uma moldura pendurada na parede de seu quarto.

A dor de ter deixado Milo era semelhante a dor da perda de sua mãe. Com o tempo amenizara, mas fizera com que as saudades aumentassem consideravelmente.

Muitas vezes ele pensara em retornar à Inglaterra, nem que fosse para dar uma explicação a Milo. Porém acabara sempre desistindo da idéia, se convencendo de que fora melhor assim e que se retornasse, poderia causar problemas ao loiro.

Naquela noite, sentado sozinho na mesinha do lado de fora do café, ele perguntava-se pela milésima vez como lidar com a saudade. As notas musicais que dançavam no ar, vindas de um violino, realçavam o ar romântico de Paris. Mas quando alcançavam os ouvidos de Camus, pareciam formar uma melodia melancólica.

O que o esperava quando ele pagasse a conta e se levantasse dali, para caminhar pela noite estrelada? Apenas uma casa vazia, recheada de lembranças e repleta de solidão.

Não era que a solidão o incomodasse; ele não se importava de conviver com ela. Era muito mais cômodo do que estar ao lado de alguém, se apegar a outra pessoa. Tudo isso não terminava em dor, no fim das contas?

Só que algo em seu íntimo insistia que havia algo que ele deixara para trás, sem concluir. Seria possível encontrar a paz, com um assunto não resolvido caminhando bem junto de sua sombra?

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e deixou as notas sobre a mesa, ignorando o troco. Saiu em passos decididos pela rua, seguindo para casa. Quando lá chegou, dirigiu-se imediatamente ao quarto e tirou o quadro de Milo da parede, preparando para embalá-lo.

Já era tempo de colocar um ponto final naquela triste história.

oOo


	10. Chapter 10

**X: Reencontro**

Quando saiu da última aula naquela tarde, Milo ainda estava com o humor tão péssimo quanto no dia anterior. Era sempre assim quando voltava de casa e em dois dias ele sabia que estaria recuperado.

Passou pela biblioteca imaginando se deveria se juntar aos outros alunos que estavam enterrando as caras nos livros para garantir boas notas finais ou evitarem de ser reprovados por um triz. Ele estava com notas pendentes em duas matérias e já estavam as vésperas da formatura. O pai o mataria se ele reprovasse no último ano e Milo não evitou de achar isso divertido. Seria um presentão de Natal para seu adorado pai.

Seguiu direto, afastando logo a idéia de entrar na biblioteca. Tudo que desejava era ir para seu quarto e descansar. O amigo que dividia o quarto com ele fora para a casa dos pais no último fim de semana e dissera que só voltaria para a formatura. Havia fechado todas as matérias sem contratempos. Milo o achava um nerd, mas eram ótimos amigos. O dormitório sempre parecia solitário sem ele e a pilha de livros em que estava sempre afundado.

Saiu do prédio da faculdade com destino à república e surpreendeu-se ao ver que começara a nevar. Estava mesmo muito frio naqueles dias, mas a meteorologia não previra nada além de chuvas. Bem, ele nunca botara muita fé naquelas previsões mesmo. Enrolou o cachecol no pescoço e apressou o passo. Mais do que nunca queria se enfiar embaixo das cobertas e não sair de lá até que fosse necessário. Chegou a recusar o convite de uma garota com quem saíra há algumas semanas para ir até uma lanchonete nos arredores da universidade. Não estava com humor para nada disso, só queria deitar e dormir por longas horas.

Para piorar seu humor, o elevador do dormitório estava em manutenção e ele teve de subir uns sete lances de degraus para chegar no andar de seu quarto, que era o penúltimo do prédio. Quando chegou no corredor do sexto andar, que estava vazio, viu que uma pessoa estava parada diante da porta de seu quarto e como estava de costas para ele, não conseguiu ver quem era. Indagou-se quem seria e torceu para que fosse alguém procurando seu colega de quarto. Não estava com humor para receber ninguém, especialmente se fosse alguém da organização da formatura. Ele nem tinha certeza se ia passar, por que raios iria se preocupar com a colação de grau tão cedo?

Quando se aproximou mais, viu os cabelos vermelhos que escapavam da toca preta e estavam um pouco escondidos pelo cachecol e estacou. Tinha um sério problema com pessoas ruivas e daquela vez não foi diferente. A esperança de que fosse Camus tomou conta dele e ele não pôde se mover. Enquanto aquela pessoa não se virasse e ele pudesse constatar que sua esperança fora em vão, não ia conseguir sair do lugar.

Foi assomado de uma raiva repentina, que se mesclou ao péssimo humor. Duvidava que Camus passasse por isso, onde quer que estivesse. Ele não devia ter nenhuma trava com pessoas loiras. Mas Milo estava paralisado por ver cabelos vermelhos e se sentiu idiota e com raiva de si mesmo e de Camus. Quatro anos e parecia que as coisas só pioravam!

Tentou dar um passo e teve a impressão de que tropeçaria nas próprias pernas. Dois passos e ele sentiu que os pés não suportariam mais seu peso e cederiam. Parou novamente e esperou impacientemente que a pessoa se voltasse para ele e aquela ânsia infundada que o paralisava passasse.

A espera pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas por fim a pessoa se virou na direção dele e o paralisou de vez. Devia estar sofrendo uma tremenda alucinação, pois aquele a sua frente não mudara quase nada e sem dúvidas era Camus.

oOo

Fora uma espera que parecera longa demais até que a pessoa atendesse do outro lado da linha. Conseguir o número dos Hadjidakis com a telefonista já lhe custara longos minutos. Camus nem percebera que segurava o fone com força, enquanto pensava no que diria quando atendessem. Teria de inventar alguma desculpa, a menos que fosse Milo quem atendesse.

No fim das contas, fora mais fácil do que imaginara. Quando perguntara pelo loiro, a empregada respondera que ele estava na faculdade, antes mesmo de perguntar da parte de quem era. Quando ela o fez, ele disse que era um amigo que já havia se formado e desligou rapidamente, dizendo que o localizaria na universidade.

Então ele conseguira, afinal. Entrara para a faculdade. Camus sentiu-se feliz com a notícia e aliviado por poder encontrar Milo longe da vigilância dos pais dele. Informou-se no aeroporto mesmo como chegar no campus – torcia para que estivesse certo quando a universidade em que Milo estava. - e pegou um táxi para lá. Ao chegar no local, foi ainda mais fácil descobrir que o grego realmente estudava lá e onde ficava o dormitório onde ele vivia.

Caminhou decidido para lá; viera até Londres numa decisão repentina e não ia sair dali enquanto não solucionasse aquele assunto pendente. Já se passara tempo demais e agora ninguém poderia intrometer-se em algo que só dizia respeito aos dois.

Enquanto esperava, diante do quarto que haviam lhe dito ser o de Milo, ele sentia-se mais nervoso do que jamais estivera em sua vida e parecia difícil controlar. O semblante estava calmo, mas ele sentia as mãos suarem. Quando desistiu de esperar e resolveu ir embora, voltou-se e foi tomado de surpresa.

Lá estava Milo, parado e ambos se encararam com absoluto pasmo.

oOo

- Oi, Camus. - disse Milo, depois de conseguir finalmente dar passos seguros e se aproximar da porta, puxando uma chave do bolso e abrindo-a.

Camus respondeu ao cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça. Uma espécie de desapontamento lhe ocorrera ao ouvir as palavras saírem secamente dos lábios de Milo. Esperara que as coisas estivessem como há quatro anos atrás? Realmente, um tipo de ilusão idiota do qual ele se arrependeu imediatamente.

Ao abrir a porta, Milo deu passagem e disse:

- Quer entrar?

Não parecia um convite, apenas uma obrigação. Por mais que sentisse vontade de se atirar nos braços do ruivo, Milo estava mantendo seu orgulho em primeiro plano, sem mesmo saber o por quê. Um pequeno pedaço em seu íntimo sentia raiva de Camus por aparecer daquele jeito, sem aviso e abalar ainda mais suas estruturas.

Camus adentrou o quarto e Milo fez o mesmo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Foi só então que se deu conta da pequena mala e do embrulho que o francês carregava. Camus deixou a bagagem em um canto do chão e esticou o embrulho para Milo, que o pegou e fez sinal para que o ruivo se sentasse, o que ele prontamente fez.

O quarto era pequeno e bagunçado, cheio de livros, cadernos, roupas e outras coisas espalhadas. Havia uma pequena porta do lado oposto da cama, que deveria ser do banheiro e alguns poucos móveis, como uma espécie de escrivaninha e um armário que tomava quase metade do cômodo.

Camus se sentara em uma das camas, que estava perfeitamente arrumada. A outra estava desfeita e parecia que quem dormia nela acordara e saíra apressadamente, sem ter tempo de arrumá-la.

Milo estava abrindo o embrulho, já imaginando que se tratava de algum dos quadros de Camus, mas sem ter idéia de porque ele lhe dera. Quando deparou-se com o próprio retrato, não conteve um sorriso. Seu mau humor pareceu sumir num instante.

- Pela primeira vez, terei de dizer que é horrível. Você não tinha um modelo mais bonito não? - olhou para o ruivo e sorriu.

- Infelizmente, foi o melhor que encontrei na época. - respondeu no mesmo tom.

Durante alguns minutos, Milo ficou fitando o quadro, tendo certeza de que fora o que Camus escondera dele. Só desviou o olhar quando Camus quebrou o silêncio.

- Milo...

- Ahn?

- Você cresceu.

Camus percebia uma maturidade nele que parecia até engraçada. Aos dezenove anos, Milo ainda era uma criança, mas aos vinte e três ele desabrochara e o ar sensual se acentuara ao ponto de tornar-se irresistível. O francês não era nenhum pouco imune a isso e nem deixou de notar a mudança.

- É, você também. - retrucou Milo, olhando-o fixamente.

A atmosfera entre eles mudou totalmente. A tensão se dissipou e deu lugar a ânsia. Quatro anos e eles estavam ali, diante um do outro novamente. Havia tanta coisa para ser dita, mas enquanto se olhavam eles sabiam que teriam muito tempo para isso e que a urgência de seus corpos era maior que tudo.

Dominado por essa sensação, Milo deixou o quadro sobre a escrivaninha, tirando o cachecol úmido da neve e deixando-o ali também. Se aproximou de Camus de forma sutil e parou diante dele, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos azuis que amava tanto. O olhar que trocavam traduzia a necessidade crescente que pulsava em ambos. Camus apoiou as mãos na cintura de Milo e ergueu o rosto para ele, esperando que se aproximasse. Quando ele o fez, num instante os lábios dos dois se reencontraram e eles puderam mergulhar naquele beijo carregado de saudades, desejo e de uma paixão irrefreável.

As frases trocadas passaram a ser entrecortadas e nem sempre concluídas. Os movimentos das mãos eram rápidos em despir e lentos em acariciar; tornavam-se mais ousados na mesma medida em que os sons que saíam de seus lábios se tornavam mais urgentes e sem sentido. As bocas buscavam-se com necessidade, embalando em contatos profundos que cortavam o ar e só se afastavam quando almejavam explorar cada centímetro de pele, deixando um rastro úmido e enrubescido. Apesar do aquecedor, o cômodo estava frio e suas respirações alteradas formavam uma névoa no ar. Os corpos em contato não sentiam a temperatura baixa, pelo contrário, ferviam, quentes e excitados.

Mergulhado naquelas sensações incontroláveis, que pediam por mais sem nunca parecerem ser satisfeitas, Camus abriu os lábios para dizer palavras que nunca havia dito para Milo antes. E não era apenas por estar tão envolvido na intensidade do prazer que os dominava que ele ia dizê-las. A mente estava concentrada no que o corpo pedia, mas tinha ciência do que se passava no coração. Foi ao sentir aquela boca ávida explorar seu pescoço, arrepiando-o com a respiração quente, ao mesmo tempo que as próprias mãos contornavam cada pedacinho do corpo forte e ardente sob o seu que ele deixou as palavras escaparem, ainda que em sua língua natal.

- _Je t'aime_, Milo. - elas saíram num sussurro sensual e desesperado e dando-se conta de que não haviam produzido tanto efeito no loiro, que delirava sentindo os toques cada vez mais íntimos, ele as repetiu, no próprio idioma do alvo delas. - _S'agapw, mon cher._

A mistura dos idiomas e a forma com que a frase foi pronunciada produziu um efeito melhor que o esperado. Pareceram flutuar no ar, ecoando no pequeno quarto frio. Elas arrancaram Milo do torpor delicioso em que se encontrava, fazendo-o fitar Camus como se estivesse ouvindo demais.

- O que você disse? - perguntou com a voz rouca e baixa.

Camus afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e murmurrou, com a voz carregada de sotaque como nunca antes:

- Eu disse que amo você, Milo.

E antes que o grego tivesse chance de responder, sentiu a mão hábil proporcionando-lhe um prazer indescritível. Ele só conseguia fazer aqueles gemidos dançarem pelo cômodo, saindo ritmicamente de seus lábios molhados e desejar que o corpo do ruivo se fundisse ao seu, causando quanta dor fosse necessária e quanto prazer pudesse.

Mas no fundo de sua mente ressoavam aquelas palavras que ouvira pela primeira vez. Camus o amava e dessa vez, a certeza vinha das próprias palavras dele.

E pouco tempo depois disso, eles voltavam a unir-se, redescobrindo após quatro anos a sensação insubstituível de terem seus corpos, almas, pensamentos e corações fazendo parte de uma mesma unidade por uma pequena fração de tempo, mas suficiente para os fazer sentir como se houvesse durado uma eternidade. Quando esse momento chegou, Milo pôde responder num gemido alto que também amava Camus. Sempre o amara e amava ainda mais agora.

Quando a magia do momento foi se dissipando, devagar e eles sentiram que era tempo de verbalizar tudo o que haviam guardado até então, Milo deu o pontapé inicial.

- Eu queria ter ido com você. Por que não me deu chance de protestar, de dizer o que eu pensava a respeito? Por que você decidiu tudo sozinho?

- Você não poderia ter ido comigo, sejamos realistas. Nós não somos mais crianças e sabemos que não teria sido um mar de rosas. Não foi melhor, no fim das contas? Veja, você está completando a faculdade, isto é bom.

- É, mas não foram os melhores quatro anos da minha vida. Você poderia ao menos ter ligado, escrito, sei lá.

- ...

- Camus...

- Sim?

- Naquele dia... meu pai fez algo, não fez?

- ...

- Foi por isso que você decidiu ir embora, não foi?

Camus suspirou e desviou o olhar daqueles azuis que o encaravam. Para que lembrar daquilo tudo? Para que se magoar com lembranças?

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele fez algo. Me diz o que foi!

- Meu pai descobriu e me mandou embora. Foi isso.

- Aposto que o meu pai quem contou para ele! Você queria ir embora, Camus?

- Não.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Milo bocejou. Era tão bom sentir aquele cansaço tomar conta dele, sentir o sono chamando-o e poder estar nos braços daquele ruivo que ele amava tanto. Poucas coisas a respeito do passado importavam agora. Ele queria adormecer e saber ao acordar que não fora uma ilusão.

- Camus...?

- Hum?

- Por que você voltou?

Dessa vez, não havia como escapar do olhar desafiador. Milo estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito nu de Camus e olhava bem fixo para ele, buscando a resposta no fundo daquelas lagoas azuis. Ao contemplar o grego, a resposta estava clara para ele. Envolveu o loiro num abraço, antes de responder:

- Porque eu cansei de fazer os anjos chorarem.

_ Owari _

_N/A: Akane! Espero que tenha gostado e não se importe por eu ter me empolgado e feito uma fic um pouco er... grande (risos)! Escrevi a fic com muito carinho e dedicação, na verdade fiquei tão viciada em escrevê-la que quando terminei deu até um vazio xD Torço para que tenha curtido bastante! Beijinhos!_


End file.
